Anything to get you back
by Silver Moon Vampiress
Summary: Sequel to Anything to shut you up. Kagome has devised a plan to pay Bankotsu back for stealing her Jewel shards, however will her newly developed feelings for the leader of the Shichinintai get in the way? Rated M for later chapters! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone it is Silver Moon Vampiress, here, and I am writing the sequel to one of my wacky stories: Anything to shut you up. Now here's the sequel to it: Anything to get you back. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own, but damn do I wish I did!

* * *

Anything to get you back:

It had been a month since Kagome's encounter with Bankotsu and the Shichinintai and she had yet to forget any of the vivid details, of that kiss or rather kisses she shared with the hot teen mercenary. The fact that Bankotsu was now in possession of her Jewel shards was never far from her mind, but sweet reminiscing memories of the kiss she shared with him, often obscured her thoughts and made her have or rather experience 'certain' feelings for him.

'How can I even have any remote fraction of feelings for that jerk' she questioned herself while stumbling through her frequent reminiscent thoughts of the leader of the Shichinintai. 'Well duh, because he's hot as hell and he's a great kisser', her inner self answered.

Kagome shook her head feverishly for the hundredth time that day as she sat perched on a rock near a stream, trying desperately to dispel such thoughts. The day was rather clear with the sun rising high above the Feudal Japan landscape, the warmth of its radiant rays beating a warm spot on her back.

'Despite what I may feel, it doesn't change the fact that he used me in the worst way possible to get a hold of my Jewel shards, not to mention the fact that he ridiculed me. Besides I swore my revenge and I believe it's time I acted upon my oath and get my Jewel shards back, while in the meantime paying Bankotsu back for his treachery.'

Just then she sensed another presence and heard a shuffling of feet as someone approached her from behind. She shifted her position on the rock she perched on and found herself face to face with Inuyasha.

"Oi, Kagome, you ready to go?"

"Yeah", she said as she gathered her things and rushed off after Inuyasha's receding figure.

When she finally caught up with him and was walking with him side by side, he asked, "So Kagome, what's with you these days? What's got you so perturbed, that you've had to take all these breaks along the way, just to think. It's got me…I mean, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, really worried, and so they wanted me to ask what's wrong."

The others were a significant distance ahead of them and thus Inuyasha felt comfortable in talking to Kagome with the others apparently out of earshot. She halted in her tracks, smiling to herself, as she turned to face him. Inuyasha stopped as well, wondering if something was wrong and if he said something that potentially upset her.

"Uh…Kagome", he said a hint of puzzlement clear in his voice.

'He's worried about me too" she thought happily before she said, "Well, I've been thinking about the Jewel shards the Shichinintai stole from me."

"So _that's_ what's got you all wound up? You're fretting over such a stupid thing like that; meanwhile you have _all_ of us worried to the bone? You baka girl! What the hell is wrong with you! Don't you realize you're more important to us than the Jewel and that we're all glad that the Shichinintai returned you to us in one piece."

At this point Inuyasha's voice had risen with his growing anger and now his raving had alerted the others and they turned back to watch the exchange between the two. Inuyasha now had a hold of Kagome's delicate shoulders and was shaking her, trying to make her understand what he was saying. The feel of Inuyasha's hands on her shoulders brought back memories of Bankotsu and the feel of his hands along the fine structure of her shoulders, and at that moment Inuyasha's touch felt too much like the very teen mercenary that kissed her senseless—twice. She turned away rather quickly, avoiding his intense amber gaze that was boring through her—praying that she wouldn't see Bankotsu's face in place of Inuyasha's.

"Yeah I know, but it still bothers me", she finally said—turning slowly to face him again—breathing a mental sigh of relief when she didn't see Bankotsu's face in place of Inuyasha's.

"And that's why", she continued, "I've come up with a plan."

"Kagome I told you not to worry about it", he said as he dropped his hands from her shoulders—his defeat apparent when he stared into the determined eyes of the young miko before him.

"Just hear me out Inuyasha", she pleaded, as she clasped her hands together in a prayer-like grip.

"All right then", he said with a heavy sigh. "What's your plan?"

'So I'll break the plan down to Inuyasha first and get him used to the idea. Then I'll appeal to the others, which will be easy, seeing as they always take my side. Then when the others agree to it, Inuyasha will have to submit to my will and I'll have my way' she thought, going over her plan meticulously in her mind.

She then looked away from him for a moment and found that the others were watching intently from not too far away, and in a perfect position to hear everything she said, before she turned back to the hanyou standing before her—waiting for her to reveal her brilliant plan.

"Um…I think its best I tell you in private" she said looking at the others warily as they still stood watching them attentively.

"Oh—and why is that Kagome? What makes this plan so _special_ that you can't share it with me as well as the others?"

"Because…oh forget it. That doesn't matter right now, just follow me", she said, gripping his hand in hers and dragging him unwillingly away. "We'll be back", she cried to the others, as she opted to push him into a shaded area created by the trees overhead. Once she felt she was a safe distance away from the others, she let loose a heavy sigh and made eye contact with him.

"You're not gonna like this."

Miroku, Sango and Shippo stood staring off at the collection of trees in which their companions disappeared into the shadows with a trace of blatant curiosity showing upon their visages.

"Hey Miroku", whispered Sango, as she moved a tad bit closer to the monk. "What do you think Kagome had to tell Inuyasha that she couldn't share it with us?"

"I don't know Sango", he said as he slid inconspicuously closer to the demon slayer. "We'll just have to trust Kagome's judgment—I'm sure she'll get around to telling us."

"Yeah…I guess you're right", she said, still staring off at the junction among the trees that Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared off into.

"Besides…" Miroku said after still sensing her distress, "now we can spend some quality time _alone_." With that he reached out his arm to encircle her waist—bringing their bodies closer together in the process. Sango's eyebrow twitched at the utterance of his words—low against her ear—and the feel of his arm about her waist, with his hand slipping steadily lower. She clenched her fist in anger as she felt his hand grope her ass and she wheeled around quickly—lashing out with her palm—slapping him right across he face and tearing herself from his grasp.

"Hentai", she huffed as she moved away from his sprawled form on the ground and stood with her arms crossed—still brimming with anger—as she waited for the other two to return.

An ominous silence settled upon the others as they stared off into the forest, hoping that their comrades' silhouettes would appear from the shade, that the thatch of trees overhead provided. Just when they began to become anxiously impatient, they heard Inuyasha shout: "No way! No way in hell!" The Silence was instantly shattered and left the others wondering what had the hanyou so upset. Within minutes, the fuming hanyou came storming out of the shaded clearing the leafy growth atop the trees created, with the young miko hot on his tail.

"Inuyasha…wait up will you", she cried as she caught hold of his arm and turned him around so that he was facing her.

"Kagome…that plan of yours is absolutely absurd and I think I'll go as far as to say its pure insanity! There's no way in hell I'll allow you to put yourself in harm's way just to get a hold of the Jewel shards—it's suicidal! To think I would allow you to be in that sick bastard's clutches makes me sick to my stomach. No Kagome…I refuse to let you go through with your plan."

"But it's the only way I can regain possession of the Jewel shards he stole from me! I have to be close enough to him in order to get them, because _I'm_ his weakness! So let me go through with my plan all right."

"Hell no", Inuyasha said as he turned his back on her.

The others looked on with confusion as they watched the heated argument between the two, trying to guess what was going on that had them both so worked up—this time more than usual.

"What's going on you two", Miroku asked finally deciding to get some answers.

Inuyasha turned to face the monk in anger as he proclaimed, "Kagome here wants to be _purposely_ kidnapped by the Shichinintai so she can get close enough to Bankotsu to steal the Jewel shards from him. I say that's absurd because if she gets caught, Bankotsu will kill her in an instant and can't allow that to happen."

"But that won't happen Inuyasha! Like I said before I'm his one weakness, which he won't admit to anyone, and thus which is why I am confident he won't kill me!"

"How can you be so sure? What makes you so confident that he won't slit your throat in an instant", Inuyasha asked Kagome suspiciously.

"Well…umm…"

"Well Kagome, answer me! What makes you so confident?"

'I can't tell him it's because he kissed me with such raw, deep passion when I was in his company; He'll totally flip out and go after Bankotsu's head, and undoubtedly get himself killed in the process. So I'll have to tell him the next best thing' she thought.

"Well…I'm so confident because I notice the way he looks at me when he thinks I'm not looking", she said finally.

"Feh! That bastard! I'll gouge his damn eyes out the next time I see him!"

"So you're telling me that you don't like the fact that Kagome plans to endanger herself while trying to regain possession of her Jewel shards", Miroku asked once Inuyasha was done venting his anger and letting out a threat against the teen mercenary.

"Exactly!"

"Well then, why not put her in mock danger, one-on-one with the leader of the Shichinintai, after his band has been separated, while you watch nearby, and rescue her, should she come across any danger."

"Well…uh…" he stuttered as he was hit with the realization that Kagome may get her way in the long run after all. He had to admit the plan made sense and he could be there to battle Bankotsu should he catch Kagome in the act of stealing the shards and attempt to harm her in any way.

"I agree with Miroku", Sango said as she approached her companions. "It would be better if Inuyasha watched over Kagome while she was putting her plan into motion and prevent any serious harm that may come her way."

"All right then", Kagome said as she clapped her hands together, "Let's take a vote!"

"A _what_", she heard the others say with a lot of confusion blatantly clear in their voices.

'Right—there's no such thing as democracy in Feudal Japan' she thought as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Just raise your hand if you agree with Miroku's plan. All right, all in favor?" Immediately the hands of the kitsune, monk, and the demon slayer shot up. "All opposed", Kagome questioned as her eyes landed on the hanyou who was quick to raise his hand—being the only one who was opposed to the notion. She couldn't help but smile as she said, "Well then it's settled! Let's work out this plan!"

Inuyasha turned his back on them and found a corner to sulk in, as the others huddled together and began to go over the plan in a flurry of hasty whispers.

'It's payback time Bankotsu' Kagome thought as she leaned in to contribute what she could to the developing stages of the plan.

"All right this is what we should do…"

* * *

A/N: So what'd you think! Please leave a review! I'm not going to ramble on anymore because Blood+ is coming on soon and the last episode of Eureka Seven (sniff) and I must watch! I'm out!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed for the first chapter! I appreciate it! Well on with the story! Enjoy! Oh and sorry it took so long! Really I am!

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing and boy does that suck for me!

* * *

Anything to get you back:

Chapter 2:

Bankotsu sat in his room away from the others, within their hideout, idly polishing his banryu after its daily blood bath of slain humans and demons—his mind hardly focused on the task at hand. The sun hung overhead, dancing in and out of the clouds gliding lithely through the sky and across it bright face; its rays beaming down through the sole window located in his room. As Bankotsu meticulously cleaned the blood-splattered surface of his razor sharp blade, his mind wandered elsewhere; dwelling on things he was trying to forget, though he didn't want to; namely Kagome. He leaned over his blade to shine a particular spot more thoroughly, when suddenly the sun's rays glinted off of it brightly—causing him to catch a glimpse of his own reflection, as well as simultaneously envisioning Kagome as well, within the shiny surface of his blade. In that moment he thrust his banryu away in disgust, as he realized that he was fantasizing about _her_ again.

'Damn it straight to hell! Why can't I get her off my mind' he thought in utter frustration. 'No matter how hard I try, her face continues to haunt me!'

Bankotsu sighed heavily and lifted himself from his perch; abandoning all hope of ever being able to complete the task of shining his weapon, with his mind focused on something entirely different. He figured a bit of fresh air would do him a lot of good and help to clear his mind a bit, so he slid open the door to his room and strutted towards the exit that would lead him outside. However, his progress was halted when Jakotsu suddenly appeared from nowhere and practically ran him over. Bankotsu of course stumbled to a stop before he collided with his most loyal and trustworthy companions of the bunch, becoming slightly agitated at the fact that his progress towards freedom from of his tormenting thoughts was suddenly disrupted.

"What is it Jakotsu", he asked barely trying to hide his boiling up anger.

"Bankotsu, Inuyasha and his gang have found our hideout!"

"What?"

"It's true", Jakotsu said. "Go look for yourself."

Bankotsu did just that—climbing the lookout station that was well hidden by the growth of the forest, which was rather effectual at concealing its location.

"Shit", he cried when he spotted Inuyasha's gang speeding towards, what was supposed to be their _secret_ hideout. He couldn't figure out how they were able to find it so easily, but then it dawned on him; he never blindfolded Kagome when they were making their way to the hideout, and thus she found her way back.

'I guess she _was_ paying attention to her surroundings while I was busy ogling her damn sexy curves' he thought before he said, "Tell the others to clear out. Leave through the back way, enter the forest as your cover and scatter; cover your tracks—we don't want them following us all right?"

"Got it Bankotsu", Jakotsu said. With that he went off to spread the word of Bankotsu's latest order.

Once Bankotsu was sure that the others had cleared out, he grabbed the Jewel shards—tucking them securely in a hidden pocket in his haori—as well as his banryu and high-tailed it out of there, the way in which his men had made their exodus. Then Inuyasha and the others—minus Kagome—entered the now vacant hideout just seconds after Bankotsu had left.

'Kagome was right' Inuyasha thought as he thoroughly surveyed the small, yet well established dwelling of the Shichinintai, 'they did scatter like leaves in the wind once they knew we were coming.'

"Hey, Inuyasha. You better go and watch over Kagome in the forest with Bankotsu", Miroku said as a reminder to him of the plan in motion.

"Right", he said, before he exited the hideout and leapt towards the forest nearby where he was sure to find Kagome and Bankotsu.

Once in the deep shade and cover of the forest that surrounded their hideout Bankotsu breathed a sigh of relief. He was not going to allow Inuyasha in his gang to get a hold of the Jewel shards he worked so hard to _ascertain_ from Kagome. Though it wasn't hard to reduce her to nothing but a puddle of passion; he only wished he could have another chance to do it again and _again_ and _again_.

"Damn…" he muttered softly, "this is no time to be fantasizing about kissing _her_!"

His mind was so readily focused on thoughts of Kagome, that he barely noticed when Kagome herself stepped out from her hiding place behind a tall oak and struck a leaning pose beside it. When he finally did look up, he found himself face to face with her, with only a negligible few feet of distance between them.

To him it felt like miles.

Bankotsu watched with clear interest as she shifted her weight languidly from her left to her right foot as she leaned away from the tree. She wore a short, black jean skirt that hugged her legs above mid-thigh and a white tank top—that was purposely V-cut to draw attention to her cleavage—with a shiny red apple that said, "bite me" in the middle. She also wore black leather sandals that strapped to her nicely shaped ankles. He couldn't help but stare ravenously at her, as the slightest of moves made her skirt inch higher up her thighs then fall back in place.

It was a _tortuous_ heaven.

Kagome watched from between her dark lashes as Bankotsu raked his gaze over her body's curves—shivering from the promise that his gaze held. She wasn't all too keen about wearing a kinky, come-on outfit, but she had to if she was to get Bankotsu's attention, like no other woman _could_ or ever _would_.

"Hi Bankotsu", she whispered in what she hoped was a low seductive tone.

"Hi…Kagome", he managed to choke out as her voice awoke him from his sweet fantasies of him and her alone in a dark room.

He swallowed visibly as he took in the way her curves filled out her sexy outfit and then some before he lifted his cobalt gaze to lock with her milky brown ones. Kagome stifled a gasp as she found herself staring into his eyes from across what little space there was between them. Shivers chased each other up and down her spine, as she felt like he was right there caressing her arms, her legs…just everywhere. Yet somehow she managed to tamp down, her nervous, self-consciousness and keep her façade of teenage seductress going.

"What're you doing here", he asked with vague interest.

This was Kagome's cue to put her plan into motion, and she strutted her way towards him, with a steady and purposeful sway of her hips that drew his eyes downward to watch her every move. Bankotsu held back a groan as she teased him with movements that made her skirt rise higher and higher, until he was practically falling over himself just to get a glimpse of what was underneath. She stopped and stood before him for a brief moment, before she began to circle him—stalking him like a predator does its prey.

He felt like the hunted.

And he was.

As Kagome continued her circular inspection of him, she couldn't help but take note of the firm muscles that were straining through his haori, and had to fight her obsessive and incessant urge to just run her hands about his arms. She wondered what the texture of his tan skin would feel against her palm and how he would react if she were to indulge upon her desires and caressed him at that moment. She however set those desires aside and focused on what she had to do.

"You know why I'm here and what I want", she finally said once she stood before him with a hand on her hip and sass in her tone.

Bankotsu watched as she gave him a seductive stare that sent shivers up and down his spine, and her stance and tone just dared him to contradict her.

"I don't know what you're talking about", he said, deciding to toy with her and see where it led.

"Don't play games with me", she said, leaning her body closer to his so that she was _almost_ leaning against him, before she pulled back. "I want the Jewel shards you stole from me!"

"What shards", he asked, seeing what buttons he could press to set her off.

"The shards you stole when you kissed me you son of a…"

"My, my why such language and hostilities. Such a temper you have! Personally I prefer when that pretty little mouth of yours is kissing mine. Besides let's not think of what became of that kiss and bask in the memory of the raw passion we ignited in that simple act. I was hoping we could finish where we left off and that maybe this time it could lead to _other_ things", he said as he lifted her chin with one hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Kagome didn't miss the implication in what he had said, nor did she miss the dark look that encompassed his cobalt gaze and screamed 'sex'. She smacked his hand away in frustration for making her become upset and let loose the secret she had been keeping from the others; the kiss she shared with Bankotsu that turned her world upside down. She just hoped that Inuyasha hadn't heard that, but the chances were—with his acute hearing—that he had.

"Damn you Bankotsu", she cried as she got into his face, "just give me back my shards!"

"And what if I don't", he said in a challenging tone before he began to move towards her—driving his banryu into the ground—stalking her as she had stalked him earlier before.

She of course retreated backwards—just as he expected she would—and he pursued her, thoroughly enjoying the look of apprehension she had on her face as she backed herself into a corner. Neither of them was prepared for the rock that had lodged itself into the ground right in Kagome's path and thus without warning, Kagome tripped and fell backwards. She yelped as she stumbled in her three-inch heels—flailing and grasping at air desperately at the prospect of falling to the ground on her back. She screwed her eyes shut tightly, waiting for the impact upon the ground, which never came and she wondered why.

Kagome opened her eyes tentatively and found that the reason she hadn't fallen to the ground upon her back was due to the fact that at the last second, Bankotsu grabbed hold of her hand to steady her and put an end to her off balance teetering. He held her hand for a few more moments to make sure she had a firm stance upon the ground, before he pulled her to him slowly. Kagome flinched when their bodies collided with a thump and she opened her eyes to find Bankotsu staring down at her with that heated gaze of his that almost melted her on the spot. She blushed warmly when she felt his hand caress the small of her back—bringing their lower bodies together, which in turn made her gasp in surprise and made him elicit a small guttural groan of pleasure. He lowered his head to the junction between her neck and shoulder and planted a soft kiss on the side of her neck, before he leaned his face towards hers—stopping only a few centimeters away from her face.

"I want you. Tell me that you want me too", he whispered huskily against her lips, which caused her to elicit a soft sigh as his warm breath caressed her lips.

She could tell he was looking for an answer, but instead she wrapped her right thigh about his waist—drawing him closer—and saying without words that she did indeed want him.

And that was enough.

With that Bankotsu closed the minor distance that drove their lips apart and captured her lips with his in a rapture of bottled up passion.

Inuyasha watched from the cover of the trees as Kagome worked on her plan to get the Jewel shards back from Bankotsu. He watched as she got frustrated over something and shouted something that he barely caught. However he did hear something about kissing and he wondered just what went on between Kagome and Bankotsu in that earlier incident and how Kagome lost possession of her Jewel shards. He continued to watch as the scene unfolded there before him—only becoming alarmed when he heard Kagome yelp as she teetered on the edge of her proper balance and was almost propelled backwards onto the ground.

He was relieved to find that Kagome was steady and back on her feet and he grudgingly gave thanks to that scum-of-the-earth bastard Bankotsu. His relief soon turned to boiling up anger as he watched Bankotsu bring Kagome closer to him and the scent of his arousal and desire for Kagome clogged his nostrils. But that wasn't what truly pissed him off; it was the other scent in the air—the scent of Kagome's arousal—that drove him over the edge.

'How can she even have any thoughts of desiring such a monster' he wondered.

His razor-sharp claws gripped the sides of the branch that he was currently perched on, causing it to creak violently—threatening to break under the strain of his weight and the death grip he had about it. He growled silently as he fought the urge to tear Kagome away from Bankotsu and rip out his fucking heart.

'Hurry up and get those Jewel shards Kagome before I come down and kill that bastard right before your eyes' he thought.

Bankotsu held Kagome by the back of her neck as he focused all of his energy on kissing her senseless. Unlike last time however, he had no interior motives. That was more than Kagome could say, however. But at the moment she had no recollection of the plan she was supposed to be putting into motion; hell, she even forgot her name for a brief time.

The hands that Kagome had plastered to Bankotsu's chest snaked their way up past his shoulders until they came into contact with the warm flesh of his darkly tanned neck—holding him firmly in place. Bankotsu responded by bringing his right hand that was still holding her chin, down to join his left which was intimately caressing the small of her back. She sighed and eased against him lightly, parting her lips so he could taste her sweet mouth like she knew he wanted to—luxuriating in the delicious exotic taste his tongue exuded. He teased her roughly with his tongue—enjoying the wonderfully delicious sounds she made at the slightest stroke of his tongue. She became so feverishly aroused that now every time she would moan she would unconsciously grind her body against his making him groan. At one point when she did, this his hands moved from about the small of her back and moved to caress the bare skin of the back of her thighs. He then continued to grind their lower bodies together for a little bit longer, before he tore his lips away from hers abruptly—causing her leg to drop from its place about his waist.

"Don't start what you can't finish", he said looking at her through the haze of lust that clouded his eyes.

Kagome knew she could go through with what he was indirectly asking, but she had to complete her mission; she had to get her Jewel shards back. Though in truth she wanted to forget all about them and just allow him to do as he pleased, and yet she couldn't, because Inuyasha was most assuredly watching and he probably figured out by now she wasn't acting. As she continued to think things through, Bankotsu took it upon himself to start planting kisses all along her arms and neck, causing her to elicit soft little sighs. Then he brought his lips to her breasts, rubbing his lips along the barrier her tank top created between her nipples and his lips. She moaned and gripped his hair in a fist— holding him there.

Kagome pulled him up and away from her breasts and engaged him in another spine tingling kiss. She hated to do this but it was the only way to get her Jewel shards back; she had to manipulate him as he did her the first time they kissed. She made each stroke of her tongue against his, effectual in driving him to a great distraction, as she unfurled her tight fist about the ebony tresses of his hair and slipped downward, running her hands down his back while digging gentle nails into his clothed back. She took pleasure in the feel of his body trembling from her touch and brought her hands to caress his chest. Though this time she wasn't doing it to see how he would react—she was doing it so she could somehow locate where he hid the Jewel shards he stole from her.

Kagome ran her hands along his sides, about his chest and waist and yet still nothing. Her next thoughts excited her yet frightened her all at the same time. She figured if she couldn't find it anywhere on the surface, she knew that the Jewel shards must be hidden somewhere on his person. She then did what she was dying to do since she started to circle him; she parted the folds of his haori and slipped her hands there, thus feeling the hot bare flesh of his chest against her palm.

And boy did he feel good.

Kagome's hands tingled where her palm met his tanned skin, stretched taut by the muscles that flexed unconsciously underneath.

'Must be from lugging his banryu around all the time', she thought as she lost herself within the feel of his bare skin trembling beneath her touch.

She finally got her wits about her and started to look for the Jewel shards, while simultaneously kissing him so that he was absolutely oblivious to her true plan. She was relieved when she located the Jewel shards in a secret pocket hidden within his haori and carefully slipped it from its spot nestled in close to Bankotsu's beating heart and slid her hand out from its place between the folds of his haori. She used her left about his neck hand to hold him in place and tilted her head a bit to give him better access to her mouth, which he was so readily engaged in tasting, while she brought her hand down to hide the Jewel shards in her jean skirt pocket.

There was just one problem though.

At that moment, their lower bodies were pressed together _tightly_—with barely enough space to fit a piece of paper through—and there was thus no way in hell she was gonna be able to hide the Jewel shards without alerting him in someway. Unfortunately she was going to have to find a way, so she pressed her fisted right hand containing the Jewel shards between what would be considered non-existent space separating their bodies. Well unfortunately for her, his hands had found their way back to the small of her back and thus he held them together tightly, without the slightest hint of release. She pushed again and his grip did let up, but what happened next, wasn't what she was expecting. The minute a small space was created between their lower bodies, her right fist moved forward and brushed against something hard and pulsating and she pulled back as if she had been burned, blushing furiously, while also breaking off the kiss.

Bankotsu groaned aloud at the loss of body contact, not to mention the feel of her soft hand brushing against his hardened member. Kagome stood a few feet away from him breathing hard as she tried to collect herself, though she found it really hard to do so. What started out as a simple plan to get her Jewel shards back, turned into something _much_ more complicated—just like before. She looked up at him to find him staring at her with that hungry look of his and she knew what he desired—though she couldn't give it to him right here and now, though she wanted to.

'I have to put an end to this before I lose control again and really submit to his wishes and succumb to the pleasurable promises his eyes hold' she thought.

With that, Kagome unfurled her tight fist and revealed to him the Jewel shards she took back from him while he busied himself with kissing her. Bankotsu's lust filled eyes transformed from that of heighten passion to a look of utter confusion and shock.

Kagome felt as if something sharp and fierce had pierced through her heart as she said, "You see Bankotsu when I swore my revenge I meant it. And so thus I had to do something—_anything_ to get you back and well I guess it worked.

Silence stretched on and Bankotsu still continued to stare at her with that piercing look that made Kagome want to run away and hide—and yet she still held her ground and calmly raised her hand—signaling to Inuyasha that her task was complete. The minute Inuyasha saw this he leapt lithely from the cover of the trees and dove towards Kagome who waited for him patiently on the ground below. Once he was by her side he scooped her up into his arms and leapt high into the air—soaring gracefully above the trees. When they were sailing above the trees, she looked down and back and saw that he was looking up at her with that same look, though this time she saw a look a pain flash across his eyes before he turned away. She looked away as well after that, fighting off tears she wasn't prepared to shed—at least not yet.

'I'm sorry Bankotsu. I'm so sorry…' she thought, as the forest grew more and more distant.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, what'd you think? Please leave a review! They are much appreciated! I can't say when I'll be able to update this story, but bear with me please! I still have a whole other mess of stories to update so don't bug me! Anyway thanks for reading!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This isn't the last chapter of the story! I have another half to complete and if I were to post the whole thing, there would be about forty pages! So enjoy this super long update and you'll get the rest some time next week! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will! So there!

* * *

Inuyasha glided through the air, fighting off the wind resistance that fought to defy his smooth movements through it. Kagome clung tightly to him as the soared over trees and villages, until they finally landed back at the Shichinintai's hideout, where Sango, Miroku and Shippo waited below. Once Inuyasha had planted his feet firmly upon the ground, he set Kagome down on her own two feet as well and she approached the others, revealing the two Jewel shards she managed to commandeer from Bankotsu. They each congratulated her on a job well done, but she didn't feel much like being congratulated—not when she left Bankotsu like she had.

'If it weren't for my original mission, I never would've hurt him the way I did' she thought in anguish as she recalled the look of blatant pain that flashed across his face as she took off with Inuyasha.

After a few miles of travel, they finally stopped, at dusk to set up camp and Kagome was more than eager to go to sleep. She changed into her school uniform behind a tree and then came to join the others around the campfire for a hearty dinner. After picking at her food for a few minutes, she decided that she wasn't hungry and gave up on trying to force herself to eat; she had no appetite to eat when her mind was a jumble of thoughts. Once she had left the others at the campfire, she set up her sleeping bag and slipped inside, facing her back to the others, attempting to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes. They were tears she refused to shed, but couldn't help but not do otherwise as all her guilt came pouring over her like a torrent of water splashing down upon her thoughts.

Cool wind whipped around her, seeping through her cocoon of warmth, and chilling her bones; yet she was absolutely numb and couldn't feel the slight tremors that raced throughout her body as the cold wrapped it frigid hands about her. After crying a few silent tears, she fell asleep with thoughts of Bankotsu dancing inside her head.

Miroku and Sango watched beside each other as Kagome left the warmth of the campfire and set up her sleeping bag quite a distance away from the others. Inuyasha noticed this as well but he didn't dare show his concern and simply went on eating the ramen Kagome cooked up for him.

"Miroku…does Kagome seem a bit downcast to you", Sango asked as they watched the young miko settle down for the night in her crimson sleeping bag.

"Yeah, I noticed it too. Hey Inuyasha, what's wrong with Kagome? Why is she so upset?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, and instead stared thoughtfully into his ramen cup.

"Well, Inuyasha", Sango said with a tad bit of irritation and impatience evident in her tone. "What happened back there that made her so upset?'

To be honest, Inuyasha had no idea what was bothering Kagome, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with Bankotsu and that was something he didn't like—_at all_. He growled softly at this thought, as he said, "How should I know? Why don't you ask her yourself?" And with that he leapt lithely into the air and found himself a perch in a nearby tree where he could eat his ramen in peace.

"Well it doesn't look like we're gonna get any answers from him", Miroku said as he laid back and tried to settle in for the night.

"Ya got that right"; Sango said as she moved away from him and found herself a place to settle in for the night. She yawned slightly as she lay back and stared up at the darkened sky, dotted beautifully with bright, distant stars. "I'll ask her tomorrow"; she whispered more to her self as she turned on her side, trying to get as comfortable as possible.

And with that, they both closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

_Kagome found herself in the pitch-blackness of an unknown forest with nothing but a sea of trees before her as far as the eyes could see. She wandered hopelessly; trying to find a way out, though something told her there was no way out—at all. Suddenly there was a beacon in the perturbing silence and the never-ending darkness of the forest—a light that she was suddenly compelled to run towards. She clamored her way through the brush and tree branches in a hope that she would find someone else that was hopelessly lost in this endless sea of darkness created by the trees' shadows stretching along the foliage of the forest floor. She continued to amble through the forest aimlessly—the light her only guide—ignoring the pain as the sharp talons of the low hanging branches and the brush along the forest floor tore at her face and bare legs. She only winced and hissed out in pain when one of the low hanging branches raked its talons across her face below her right eye. _

_As she continued, she found that the light began to grow brighter and brighter and that made her pick up speed. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, she reached the clearing where the light was emanating the brightest; feeling relieved that she would finally be in the presence of someone real aside from the very real darkness that threatened to devour her within its depths. She reached out blindly to try and find the person that was undoubtedly holding the torch, only to find that there __**was**__ no person there that was holding the torch and that it was suspended in mid-air by some strange outer force._

'_How can that be? It doesn't make any sense. Then again, this dream doesn't make any sense' she thought as she got over her original befuddlement over the floating torch._

_After quite a bit of effort on her part, she finally grabbed a hold of the elusive torch and held it up, illuminating what she could and searching the darkness before her for anything suspicious. When she found nothing of interest, she whipped around to survey what was behind her. The minute she did this though, she collided with something solid—completely thrown off balance—and teetered backwards falling down on her backside onto the soft wet foliage growth upon the forest floor. The torch slipped from her grasp as she hit the ground and the minute the flame hit the misty dew that encompassed the green foliage; the flame went out—encasing the forest in darkness __**yet again**__. She shivered in fear as her only beacon of hope flickered and went out before her eyes, leaving her in the stark reality of the darkness that surrounded her. _

_She pulled her knees up to her chest, remaining absolutely still in her spot on the wet foliage below her—fearing the worst was yet to come, while trembling in fear. Before she could really register what was happening, she was yanked up by her wrist forcefully and pressed against something solid yet oddly warm. She didn't know what to do as her thoughts went into a flurry of panic and questions of a rather frightening nature pinged through her head. She could feel whomever this person or__** thing**__ was, breathing on her lightly; disturbing the ebony strands of her hair atop her head in a sensuous way._

'_Who is this person' she thought, her fear suddenly morphing into blatant curiosity._

_The answer to her next question came when her captor leaned forward and said in a breathy whisper, "Hey Kagome."_

_Then suddenly realization and recognition dawned on her as she whispered hesitantly, "B-Bankotsu?"_

_The minute she uttered his name, the darkness of the forest shattered into millions of fragmented pieces and the clearing was filled with unbelievably blinding light. She soon found that she was in the same clearing where she seduced Bankotsu then stole the Jewel shards from him. In fact, she was in the same skimpy outfit she wore to grab his attention that same day. She looked up at him to find he had that same lust filled look in his eye earlier that day, and from her labored breathing, she knew that she more than likely had the same look glowing in her eyes as well. Without any more moments of hesitation he began to advance forward, backing her up until her back connected with the solid stockiness of a tree trunk. _

_Before her befuddled mind could register what was going on, her hands were pinned above her head by Bankotsu's left hand and her left thigh was brought up to rest on his waist. He then pressed his face into the junction between her neck and shoulder, pressing a soft kiss there, before he locked her mouth with his in fiery passionate kiss. Kagome responded immediately and parted her lips so he could have access to the sweet, wet cavern that was her mouth. Bankotsu teased her tongue with his, driving her to a great distraction, before he slipped his right hand downward to the hem of her shirt and stealthily slid it underneath, pausing only to caress her bare abdomen before continuing its path up to her breasts. Once there, he ghosted his hands along the insignificant barrier her lacy bra created between his hand and her plump mounds of flesh. _

_She drew in a sharp intake of breath when the pads of his thumb brushed lightly across her nipples—that were now protruding through her bra—and tore her mouth from his in surprise._

'_How did he manage to get his hand underneath my shirt' she wondered through the haze of desire he had induced in her._

_Bankotsu continued to stroke her nipples through her bra, watching for changes in her facial expression, which came with every stroke he made as she cried out in ecstasy. Kagome soon began to want more of the pleasurable sensations he was giving her, and grabbed the hem of her shirt, whipping it over her head in a flash of movement before tossing behind her. _

_He smiled devilishly at her bold actions and raked his heated gaze over her slightly bare torso before he said, "Very nice, but if you want more, __**that**__ has to go too."_

_She knew that he was referring to her bra and she reached behind her to undo the clasp. When she felt the telltale loosening of her bra straps about her shoulders, she turned her back on him to tease him, while simultaneously hiding her nervousness as well as the slight trembling of her hands. He groaned in frustration as he realized he wasn't going to see her in breasts in their naked glory and slipped behind her, pressing her back into his chest abruptly. She could feel the pointed roughness of his erection pressing into her back, which sent shivers of desire and anticipation racing down her spine. _

_He brushed his lips along her bare shoulders and whispered huskily, "Let me help you with that." _

_Kagome's heart skipped a beat as he said this and her hands holding her bra in place over her breasts shook briefly before she unconsciously tightened her grip. He noticed this as well and moved his hands to cover hers—bringing her limp and tremulous appendages down to her sides without a fight. He then brought his hands up to her shoulders and brushed her bra straps off the support of her shoulders, allowing them to slide down her arms until the whole swatch of clothing dropped to the ground before her. Kagome shivered involuntarily when the air hit her bare torso and Bankotsu simply ran his ran his hands up her arms languidly; making her heartbeat and her breathing pick up again as her throat tightened. _

"_Much better", he said when he turned her around to face him again. His wandering eyes took in the plump robustness of her breasts and the pink rosy buds that tempted him, making him groan again. Kagome sucked in a short breath of air, locking her knees and preparing herself for the pleasurable feelings of euphoria he was about to create within her. She shut her eyes waiting for him to take her in his arms, but when it didn't come, she opened her eyes to find him staring at her with that shocked expression he had on that day. She then looked down to find that she was holding the Jewel shards she stole from him while she distracted him with a kiss. _

_She heard the words she spoke when she had backed away from him signaling for Inuyasha to come and take her away._

'_Well you see Bankotsu, I had to do something, __**anything **__to get you back and well I guessed it worked.'_

_She watched as that same pained look that haunted her flashed across his face and he turned away from her, walking into the distant shadows of the frightening expanse of the trees._

"_Bankotsu! Come back! I'm sorry! Please forgive me", she cried as tears streamed down her face and hit the ground, mixing with the misty dew that still blanketed the green foliage upon the forest floor._

_He apparently didn't seem to hear and continued to walk away; the light in the forest becoming dimmer with each step he took away from her. She made a move to follow after him, but suddenly the light in the forest reverted back to the devouring darkness and the eerie silence that suffocated the atmosphere of the forest and chilled Kagome to the bone. For a while all she could hear were her anguished cries and her soft whispers of 'I'm sorry Bankotsu' between sobs—over and over again. _

_However her tears soon subsided as she began to notice that red eyes had suddenly appeared around her—the eyes of demons—and that they were closing in slowly. Her heartbeat picked up exponentially as adrenaline rushed through her veins like shards of ice cutting through her skin. All she could taste on her tongue was the metallic flavoring of icy cold fear that chilled her bones even more than the silence and darkness that surrounded her. Her breath came out in sporadic and uneasy short gasps of hyperventilation as the frigid hands of cold fear gripped her in its unrelenting grasp that made her body tremble and a small whimper slip from her trembling lips._

_When she felt the scaly body of a serpent-like demon wrap around her ankle, she screamed bloody murder._

_And everything faded out into darkness. _

Kagome awoke with a start—her heart hammering in her chest as the last scenes of her nightmare ebbed and faded as she slowly came back to reality. As she tried to swallow, she felt her throat tighten and an aching rawness burning there, as if she had been screaming for hours on end. She brought her right hand to rest upon her chest, willing her heartbeat to slow down and the heaving of her chest to revert back to its normal rate. She soon came to realize that her nightmare had left her drenched in sweat and that she suddenly felt absolutely filthy. Suddenly the idea of a midnight dip in a nearby stream or lake sounded pretty good to her.

She was glad when she found that Shippo had not chosen his usual spot beside her in her sleeping bag to sleep; utterly relived that she didn't have to worry about waking him up and being suddenly bombarded by questions. All she wanted was to be alone. Though she did wish for the company of another—the company of that charismatic mercenary that stole her heart. She tip-toed over to the campfire where she found her overstuffed bag where she had left it last and pulled out a pair of her cat pajamas, her bathing essentials and a towel, leaving the safety of the campsite and entering into the dark abyss of the moonlit night.

A pair of cobalt eyes watched as Kagome writhed in her sleep; they were the eyes of none other than the leader of the Shichinintai himself—Bankotsu. After their little scene in the clearing, he followed Inuyasha and his gang, keeping to the shadows. He still wasn't quite sure why he had followed them, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with his quiet obsession over the young miko who rested down below. He just couldn't seem to get her off his mind even after what she had done to him. Yes it was true that he had been upset over he fact that she had fooled him into thinking she wanted him, when in fact she really only wanted possession of her Jewel shards.

However as he stared down at her small form upon the ground from a tree branch high above the campsite, listening to her soft moans and low mumbles of his name, he began to think otherwise. Her moans soon turned to soft anguished cries as he heard her speak his name in her sleep and tell him that she was sorry.

'Sorry…sorry for what' he thought as his heart wrenched at the suffering her dream turned nightmare was causing. Then he realized that she was sorry for what she had done to him earlier today—using the same tactic he had used on her to get what he wanted and _more_. He really had no right to be upset because he had used the same treachery to achieve what he most desired; he got more than he bargained for though, in the long run. He was suddenly startled out of his thoughts when Kagome awoke from her sleep and took a few moments to dispel the thoughts from her nightmare from her mind. He then watched as she slipped out of her sleeping bag and pulled out two strange fabrics and a medley of strange bottles from what looked to be a huge sack.

His eyes followed her as she left the campsite where her comrades rested and entered the shadows that rimmed the circle of light emanating from the small campfire her comrades had established.

He felt a little uneasy about her receding form flowing in the darkness and decided to follow her and at least keep an eye on her wherever she decided to go. He slipped from his perch among the branches hanging this way and that, high above the campsite below and slunk through the shadows; keeping tabs on her every movement through the darkness of the night.

Kagome was relieved to find a stream not too far away from where the campsite was located and set her clothes aside on the ground and began to strip away her clothing soiled by her sweat. She then dipped one foot into the cool, darkened surface of the stream, then the other and finally waded out to the deepest part to soak. She found a rock to lean against and sank down to the rocks at the bottom, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on her kneecaps. The cool water felt good about her overly warm body and the current was not strong enough to wash her away, yet she could still feel the slight pull of it beating upon her body. Her mind began to wander as she listened to the silent rush of the stream, and as she stared upon her hazy reflection in the darkened water, thoughts of Bankotsu drifted languidly across her mind.

Over the past month, she realized that her original disgust for the teen mercenary, who she once called her enemy, blossomed into adoration and love.

'Am I in love with Bankotsu, though' she thought in deep contemplation of her feelings. When she thought back on the feelings he instilled in her and how she truly felt she knew that she was. 'Not that it matters though, because I'm sure he'll never wanna see me again after what I did.'

At the thought of never seeing the teen mercenary who stole her heart, she let out a choking sob as renewed tears resurfaced and threatened to pour down her face. She blinked her tears away fiercely and numbed her mind to the melancholy thoughts plaguing her mind and decided to focus her mind on cleansing her body. With that thought in mind, she took a deep shaky breath and dove down into the depths of the stream and swam to shore. After being only being underwater for a few minutes, she resurfaced at her intended destination and grabbed her shampoo bottle so she could wash her hair. After squeezing a decent amount of shampoo into her cupped hand she made a soft lather in her hands and smoothed it through her damp ebony tresses. She gave a few vigorous scrubs then dunked her head into the water, leaving a circle of soapsuds in the area she went under. She stayed under until she reached ten Mississippi, before coming up for air and ringing the water out of her hair.

After another rinse, Kagome scrubbed some conditioner into her hair and rinsed that out as well. Once she was through with that she grabbed her lavender scented body wash and rubbed the lather onto her skin. She then dove down into the water and swam against the current to thoroughly rinse her body clean of sweat and the soapy lather. She stayed underwater a little bit longer than was necessary, just trying her hardest to forget everything that had happened that day, but mostly Bankotsu's haunting face as he looked upon her betrayal. She resurfaced again and flipped stray locks that had stuck to her face and waded back to shore. Once she had dried off thoroughly she slipped on her cat pajamas and gathered up her soiled clothing, towel and bathing essentials so she could return to camp. Just when she was about to leave, she heard the piercing shriek of a demon rip through the silence of the night nearby and she whipped around—her muscles tense with anticipation and adrenaline coursing through her veins. When the cry finally died out the night was silent once again, but she sensed a foreboding air about the area. Then it hit her; she sensed the spine tingling feeling of several Jewel shards nearby and she thought that the feeling was distinct to the first time she sensed the several Jewel shards Bankotsu possessed.

"Bankotsu?" The three-syllable name tumbled from her lips before she could stop herself and she let out a gasp in surprise when her single spoken word echoed through the trees and came back to her—magnified.

Kagome heartbeat picked up at the chance at being able to see Bankotsu again, but she forced herself to ignore this fact and tried not to get her hopes up. She couldn't help it however, nor could she help searching the darkness frantically, just to get a glimpse of Bankotsu lurking in the shadows and giving her that devilish grin of his. Her high hopes were soon plunged down into the depths of depression when she found no sign of the teen mercenary anywhere. She sighed heavily and allowed her shoulders to sag as she trudged back to the campsite with a cloud of depression over her head.

'I must really be upset over this whole Bankotsu thing if I'm starting to hallucinate.'

When Kagome arrived at the campsite, she found that everything was just the same as when she left it. After depositing her soiled clothing, her towel and bathing essentials into her overstuffed bag, she slipped into her red sleeping bag and settled down to get some sleep.

Bankotsu followed Kagome until she reached a small stream that wasn't too far off from where her comrades had set up camp and found a perch in a tree that overlooked the entire area. He watched the area cautiously for any movements among the surrounding area and when he found none he settled down in the tree to just watch—and wait. His eyes wandered back down to the young miko who was currently setting down the things he had seen her take from that yellow sack of hers. What happened next was something he wasn't at all prepared for; she started to strip off her clothes. He honestly had no idea that she intended to bathe and was only really focused on trying to protect her at the time.

'I should leave' he thought as he swallowed deeply, watching her begin to raise her shirt above her head, revealing the smooth bare flesh of her abdomen; flesh his fingers just itched to touch. Yet thoughts of something happening to her while he was gone kept him rooted to his spot.

Once her top had came off Kagome folded it neatly and set it aside and moved to unbutton her jade skirt before slipping it down her waist. Bankotsu followed the movements of her skirt as it dropped down past her knees to pool around her ankles before he looked up at an almost completely bare Kagome. What he saw nearly stopped his heart; Kagome wore red swatches of strange cloth that hid her breasts and womanhood from his wandering eyes and the moonlight in the background reflected of her skin, making it have an unearthly appearance. He then watched—riveted—as she bent down to retrieve her skirt before folding that as well. He took in a sharp intake of breath when she began to reach behind to unclasp something until it came free and he groaned and bit his lip when she turned her back on him and little by little she began to reveal the bare flesh of her back.

After sliding the fabric from her back, Bankotsu leaned forward to watch as she tossed it on top to her pile of clothes before reaching down to remove the other fabric from her body. He nearly fell out of the tree when she tossed the other fabric aside and stood completely naked in the moonlit night before him. For a while all he got was a good look at her backside, and gripped the sides of the tree branch he was sitting on; hoping that she would turn around to face him so that he could see the rest of her glorious bare body.

'Come _on_! Turn around. Turn around. TURN AROUND!'

She didn't however and simply slipped into the water and waded away from the shore through the smooth flowing current of the stream. Bankotsu strained to catch a glimpse of her body, but didn't really get a chance to as she leaned against a rock and sank down into the water—concealing her body in the darkened waters of the stream. He sat back watching, trying to unsuccessfully bring his heart rate back to normal. It was hopeless though—having a naked Kagome nearby was driving him insane. He wanted to go down and join her and fuck her sexy body 'till she couldn't stand up but he decided to just stick to watching her from afar, though it was awfully hard to fight the urge.

Bankotsu's mind soon began to wander to the brink of tedium at the lack of activity going on below, despite Kagome being naked and nearby. His attention was soon drawn back to the young miko bathing below, when she gave out a soft sob and tears began to glisten in her eyes. His heart gave a sickening squeeze as he realized she was upset over him.

'Why wouldn't she be? She had dreamt about me earlier' he thought in guilt.

Bankotsu hated to see her cry over him, but before he could give himself the proper guilt trip treatment and beat himself up over it, she disappeared, leaving a trail of air bubbles in her wake. He leaned forward to try and catch a glimpse of her form suspended in the death grip the water possibly held about her, praying she would just resurface—_alive_.

Bankotsu's thoughts soon turned frantic as countless seconds ticked by, with still no sign of Kagome anywhere. He believed she might have gone under to try and end her miserable life without him by drowning.

'Oh great I've driven her into the deadly clutches of suicide!'

He was tempted to slip from his perch and dive into the darkened waters so that he could save her from a slow death, not caring that he would blow his cover. He was only concerned with preserving her life and enabling her to live another day under the sun. It was then that she suddenly resurfaced by the shore. Bankotsu let out a slow relieved breath as Kagome rose from the waters, trying to bring his thundering pulse back to its normal rate. Though if he thought his heart rate was abnormal now, that was nothing compared to when he finally saw Kagome's naked, slick body against the moonlit sky and stream in the background.

He felt his heart literally leap from his chest and up to his throat in an instant, before dropping back down to his chest to start a thundering beat there that sounded painfully in his ears. Her body was a true sight to behold and he suddenly felt as if there wasn't enough oxygen in the air to supply his heaving, starving lungs. For a while Bankotsu could barely breathe or move—just watch as Kagome went about an everyday ritual.

Bankotsu felt a telltale twitch of his groin and the blood rushing there started a pulsating beat that kept pace with his erratic heartbeat. His throat tightened and suddenly dried up as he became painfully hard watching the completely bare, young miko bend down to retrieve one of the strange bottles she brought with her and squirted some of its contents into her outstretched hand.

Bankotsu watched in awe as Kagome rubbed her hands together and morphed the once thick substance into a mound of puffy whiteness that reminded him of a cloud. His eyes followed her every move as she combed the now cloudy substance into her hair and scrubbed it into her scalp vigorously. He nearly leapt from his perch when she slipped into the depths of the stream again, leaving a trail of the cloudy substance on the surface in her wake. He tried to be patient and restrain the strong urge to go in and save her. He soon started the annoying habit of drumming his fingers nervously to put his mind at ease as seconds floated on.

His shoulder muscles tensed up in anguished anticipation and his annoying incessant finger drumming was no longer capable of easing his mind like he originally intended. She finally resurfaced and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding until his lungs started to burn painfully within him. Before he could catch his breath again she dove back under; this time however, he was numbed to the faux danger he believed she was in and simply leaned back, waiting for her to resurface again. When she finally did he watched her repeat the process again, this time with a different substance.

The true entertainment came when she squirted a sweet smelling substance that wafted through the air, assaulting his nose and tempting him to the brink of insanity. He stared—following her every movement as she ran the intoxicating substance along her skin and traced it along every outlined shapely curve of her body. He could hear his breathing pick up as he started to pant as he watched her hands brush everywhere—her breasts, neck arms, legs, abdomen, back and womanhood—and he nearly fell out the tree just watching this. He knew when he could finally have her for his own he would touch every part of her as she had touched herself now, only with more vigor and passion that would have her screaming his name.

Bankotsu groaned in disappointment and frustration as he came to realize that the show was over when she dove into the water to rinse her body of the intoxicating substance that drove him wild. He wasn't as apprehensive as before, and just waited—with slight worry—for Kagome to resurface from her trip down under. After waiting for quite some time, she finally broke through the choppy surface and whipped the hair that had fallen in her face back to its proper place, while Bankotsu stared in absolute awe of her immense beauty. Bankotsu watched as Kagome waded to the shore and stepped onto the rough stony surface, picking up a thick cloth to dry herself off. He ran his tongue across his dry lips and watched as she soaked up each and every droplet of water that clung to her curvaceous body—shining like rhinestones in the moonlit night.

He was disappointed when she had put her clothes back on and started to leave, but his attention was soon drawn to a rustling of bushes that were down below near Kagome's current location.

Bankotsu soon found it to be a serpent demon that was heading Kagome's way under the cover of darkness and he wasn't going to allow that bastard hurt her.

"Oh no you don't…" he whispered as he slipped from his perch and into the shadows, picking up a heavy stone once he had reached the ground.

His eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness thanks to years of nighttime slaughters of unsuspecting victims. This honed skill was what kept him from killing his own men by accident in the pitch-blackness of the shadows. He held the stone in the palm of his hand, zeroing in on his target before he launched his projectile at the serpent demon's head, sending it slicing at a dangerous speed through the air. The stone hit the demon right on the mark, making it hiss out a piercing shriek of pain as the stone cracked its skull and blood oozed from the wound in a slow trickle of blood and brain tissue. Bankotsu put on a satisfied grin as he realized he'd hit his mark, but that soon faded into a look of apprehension as he realized the noise had startled Kagome and put her on the alert. He was even more surprised though when he heard her whisper his name in question.

'Oh shit! I forgot she could sense my Jewel shards' he thought in panic.

He pressed himself into the nearby shadows, his heart pounding from something other than desire; it was fear that had his heart doing back flips against his sternum. Bankotsu feared Kagome finding out that he had been spying on her while she was bathing; watching her like any old pervert would do. Somehow he knew the bullshit excuse of keeping a protective eye out for her in the dark abyss of the night was not gonna cut it, despite it being the truth—to an extent of course. So he hid from her—hoping she would cease her scanning of the nearby area, searching for him.

'I just hope she doesn't decide to look for me in the shadows or track me using the signal of my Jewel shards' he thought anxiously.

Finally after what seemed like a decade, he heard her sigh heavily and trudge away slowly. Once he could no longer hear her receding footsteps; he followed her, keeping a safe distance away from her so as not to alert her to his presence again. He watched from behind a tree as she deposited her items into her large yellow sack and crawled into a strange red cocoon sack before she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. He wanted to go to her side and hold until the soft light of dawn seeped throughout the land, but decided against it; she didn't need to know that he was nearby.

"Goodnight, Kagome…" he whispered into the night, before he slipped into the deeper shadows and left his precious miko to her dreams.

Kagome felt well rested and restored as the light of approaching dawn splashed upon her face in a soft rainbow hue of light. She yawned widely; covering her mouth with a delicate gesture of her hand held limply before it, as she stretched lazily and slumped into herself. She found the others had had woken up as well and she mumbled her good mornings to each of them, receiving a groggy reply from each of them except Inuyasha, who was in a particularly difficult mood that morning for some unknown reason. She ignored him however and told the others she was going to the nearby stream to wash her face. Once there she dipped her hands into the cool water and scooped up a handful, staring at her reflection in shock. She may have felt well rested and restored, but her appearance said otherwise; her eyes were bloodshot, her hair in a wild disarray, and she had dark circles underneath her eyes. All the energy seeped from her as she stared at her physically drained appearance in the cool, crisp water from the lake.

'Not seeing Bankotsu has really killed me inside' she thought as she finally looked away from the face of a hollow shell that was once a bubbly, energetic young schoolgirl.

After a few splashes of water upon her face, Kagome returned to the camp to join the others whom were currently enjoying their breakfast, minus a moody hanyou. She didn't bother to ask where he had gone and just sat down, grabbing one of the small grilled fish on a stick near the campfire. The smell of it wafted to her nostrils and her stomach growled in anticipation, but she soon realized that she had no real appetite for food. She excused herself silently, handing her grilled fish to Shippo before she told Miroku and Sango that she was going to soak in the nearby stream. She grabbed her towel from her bag and a pair of shorts and a tank top before leaving the others. Sango decided this was the perfect time to question Kagome about her strange behavior and what had happened between Bankotsu her when she was executing the plan. Besides, she didn't mind a little soak in the cool waters of the stream because it just so happened to be an exceptionally hot day.

"Miroku, watch Shippo for me, please. I'm gonna join Kagome. No peeping", she said leaving Miroku and the energetic kitsune alone.

When Sango arrived at the stream, she found that Kagome was already there soaking in the water. Without a moment to spare she stripped down and joined her in the cool waters, giving a slight shiver when the water hit her overly warm body. Kagome barely even acknowledged Sango's presence and simply drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on the tops of her kneecaps, like she had done the night before. Sango could sense Kagome's depression coming off her in waves and she decided it was time to get to the bottom of things.

"What's wrong Kagome", she asked, blatantly, while purposely breaking the silence that hung between them.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well I _don't_ know…maybe its because you look like you haven't slept in months and that you suddenly have no appetite even though you should be hungry! What's going on Kagome? We're all really worried about you.

"Nothing's wrong", Kagome said, he voice trembling with the tears that were brimming in her eyes.

"Come on Kagome…I'm your friend. I know when something is bothering you. So please just tell me what's going on."

'It's probably best that I tell Sango and get this all off my chest before it eats me from the inside out' Kagome thought as she finally gave in with a sigh.

"Where should I start", she asked.

"Well…" Sango said as she tapped her finger along her jaw in thought, "since it all started when Bankotsu kidnapped you a month ago, start from there."

"Okay", Kagome said nervously before she took a slow breath to calm herself. "Well when Bankotsu kidnapped me last month, he took me to the Shichinintai hideout where we were left alone together for three hours."

Kagome looked away for a brief moment to collect herself, still hesitant about telling even her best friend what had happened.

"And", Sango prodded as she struggled to get more out of her.

"Well…" Kagome continued, "the first two hours were spent with a dead silence between us, but by the third hour, I guess he got fed up with the quiet and ordered me to talk. Oh and boy did I talk! Well after a while he got tired of that and he told me to shut up. Of course I didn't and well…I challenged him, asking what he would do if I didn't shut up and then he…he…" She trailed off then, still no too comfortable about sharing this with her.

"Come on, what did he do', Sango asked trying to keep the impatience out of her voice.

"He…uh…he…well he shut me up by…by _kissing_ me."

"What", Sango squeaked out in surprise. "Did he really?"

"Yeah", Kagome said as her cheeks turned a flaming red.

"So…" Sango said as an awkward silence settled upon them, "I assume that's what happened when you were in the forest with him?"

"Yeah."

"And with Inuyasha watching?"

"Yeah", Kagome whispered as she turned her head away in shame. "In all honesty, when I was really supposed to be acting, I really wasn't; I wanted him to kiss me again. We were so close to...oh but I would never do _that_ in front of Inuyasha. Especially seeing as Bankotsu is Inuyasha's enemy."

"So…you gonna give me details or what", Sango asked with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry…I don't kiss and tell", Kagome said, regaining some of her old playful vigor.

The two best friends laughed at this and a comfortable silence settled between them.

"Well at least tell me this. Is he a good kisser?"

"Well yeah! If he nearly drove me over the edge and nearly made me do _that_ in front of Inuyasha, you bet your bottom dollar that he's a good kisser" Kagome said in such a rush that her words ran together and were almost incomprehensible. "That's why I believe I fell in love with him. He's the reason why I can't sleep or eat and why I've been so depressed and thoughtful lately. I miss him so much! I never really wanted to hurt him like I did, but I had to do it for the Jewel shards and I hate myself for it."

"It's all right Kagome, you did what you had to do. Besides you fell in love and I say that's good for you", Sango said.

Kagome tilted her head in question as she asked, "Hey Sango, how come you're not freaking over the fact that I've fallen for the enemy?"

"Well I'm your friend Kagome and I'll support you no matter what you decide. Besides, I think Bankotsu is pretty hot and quite a match for you, Kagome."

"Sango", Kagome shrieked as she slapped her friend playfully on the shoulder and turned another flaming shade of red.

All was quiet after that until Sango picked up the sound of rustling from above. She slowly slipped behind a nearby boulder to hide her bare body, while fishing a stone from the bottom of the stream.

"What's wrong Sango", Kagome asked as she watched her friend move away from her with slow, steady movements.

"Someone's watching us and has been for a while. They probably listened in on our conversation."

Kagome's once flushed cheeks, paled quickly and her skin turned to ice in the cool water of the stream.

"I'll get that hentai"; Sango said as her eyes scanned the trees for the perpetrator. "Just pretend you're bathing and keep quiet."

Kagome did as she was instructed to do pretending to rub the water along her body as Sango stalked the person who was watching them.

'Oh I hope that whoever was spying on us didn't hear everything' Kagome thought in anguish.

Sango spotted the spy and launched her stone at the person nailing the perpetrator right in the forehead. Kagome watched as the shadowy figure in the trees became visible; she recognized the red haori right away.

'So Inuyasha was the one spying on us. Then that means that he heard _everything_' Kagome thought.

Knowing this filled the young miko with such an incomprehensible rage that turned her ice-cold blood into boiling liquid veins of molten lava.

"_I'll handle it from here Sango_" Kagome gritted out in fierce anger.

"O-Okay", Sango choked out as she watched her friend's eyebrows knit in anger.

'She is truly a frightening enigma when she's angry' Sango thought as she shivered in fear.

"_Inuyasha_", Kagome cried as small flames lit up in her eyes. The cry echoed throughout the entire forest and she waited until it died down, before she cried "_SIT BOY_!"

The minute Inuyasha heard Kagome's enraged cry of his name, he knew he was in trouble. Not only that, he also knew what was coming next. When her final words reached his ear, the weight of the prayer beads brought him down hard, breaking the tree branch he was perched on and making him break through five other branches before he finally came to rest in a hanyou-sized hole in the ground.

"Dirty hentai", both Kagome and Sango spat down at the incapacitated Inuyasha before leaving for the campsite.

'So, that Bankotsu bastard kissed Kagome, when he kidnapped her. Damn him! I knew there was something funny about the familiarity he showed in the clearing with her. And now he's brainwashed Kagome into thinking she loves him, when she should only love me! Damn him straight to hell! I'll kill that bastard' he thought with fierce anger as he clenched his hand into a tight fist.

When he tried to get up however, his body protested and wouldn't cooperate.

'Yeah I'll kill that bastard. That is…as soon as my body recovers' he thought in excruciating pain.

* * *

A/N: So what'd you think? Leave me some reviews and I'll probably have the next update up faster, which is nearly complete and has more action than this chapter! Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but I'll be sure to update as soon as I can! I'm out!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well as it turns out I decided to break the story down into to little section where I could break it off and thus instead of one huge update, you'll get three! Well on with the story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own a single thing!

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty fast after that and the Inu-gang simply remained at the campsite and by nightfall they were settled down and ready to eat. Sango even managed to coax Kagome into eating something, despite her protests that she wasn't hungry, though her stomach told her otherwise. After dinner everyone settled down for the night, but Kagome was restless and just lay there in her sleeping bag gazing up at the stars, though from far away she appeared to be asleep. Her eyes were drawn to particularly bright lights in the sky and she soon realized they were disconnected souls.

'That means Kikyo is nearby, and then that means…'

Kagome heard the telltale crunch of dried up brush along the ground as someone tried to shuffle through it silently but failed miserably, that someone being Inuyasha. She knew he was going off to see Kikyo, but this time she didn't feel the stinging slap she usually felt as he went to see her in secret while still her showing affection like he really cared. She was too furious to care that he went off to see another woman and she was too caught up in her own love for Bankotsu to really give a hoot about the standstill relationship she had with Inuyasha. Let's face it; she knew that her relationship with Inuyasha wasn't going to go anywhere with Kikyo around, but she still clung to the hope that one day he would forget about Kikyo.

That day never came and it never would she knew.

That's why she fell for Bankotsu so easily. He was the kind of man that would stick with her always and never break her heart. She knew if she started a relationship with him, he would mend her heart and help her to get over Inuyasha. She was through crying over that two-timing hanyou and it was time to move on to someone better who would treat her right.

'Though how can I move on to Bankotsu when he probably doesn't even want to see me, let alone talk to me' she thought sadly.

Her only wish now was to gaze upon his face and kiss him without restraint or interruption.

Kagome sighed into the night as she turned on her side, trying to pass out and fall into the sweet oblivion of sleep that would hopefully bring her reprieve from her wandering thoughts. Her eyes slipped closed quietly and she exhaled a slow breath preparing herself for sleep and the blissful dreams of her love to follow once she slipped into the depths of slumber. Just when she was close to reaching a deep sleep, a rustling nearby awoke her from her drowsy state. That wasn't what alarmed her out of her sleep, however; it was what she had heard that made her jump from her sleep.

'Did someone just call my name' she thought in question as she listened in to see if she would hear her name spoken aloud again.

When Kagome heard nothing after a few minutes of silence, she took the voice she'd heard as a figment of her hazy, half-asleep mind's imagination and curled back up into her sleeping bag and tried once again to get some sleep. Moments later she heard her name whispered—louder this time—and she jumped out of her sleeping bag to investigate. She strolled along the path she had taken the to locate the stream the night before, immersing herself in darkness so that she was incapable of seeing her hand before her face. That's why it came as a surprise when she felt two warm hands caress her abdomen and pull her against a solid chest behind her. But the hands didn't stop there and simply slipped underneath the hem of her red tank top and touched the hot bare skin there.

'How dare this person touch me in such an intimate way' she thought as anger started to swell within her.

Her heart skipped a beat as the hands inched upward slowly moving towards her breasts.

'This bold pervert is going down' she thought despite the fact that her heart was racing from the unknown person's touch. 'Sango didn't teach me some of her self defense moves for nothing!'

With that Kagome raised her foot high and was ready to slam it down on her unknown assailant's foot, but her foot pressed down on air instead. When she went to jab him in the ribs with her bent elbow, it struck the palm of her assailant's hand and she was suddenly pulled even closer. She now felt her assailant's breath upon her neck, which sent shivers down her spine and set the fine hairs on the back of neck at attention.

Kagome jumped when she heard her assailant whisper in her ear with a low seductive, breathy exhalation, and "Guess who?"

Recognition came to her immediately and she realized who had snatched her into the shadows and touched her in such a bold manner. Before she could whisper his name though, he whipped her around until she was staring into his cobalt eyes.

"B-Bankotsu", she choked out in question, as if not believing he was really there. After a small caress across his smooth face she knew that he was really there and not apart of one of her dreams. "Bankotsu", she cried as she threw herself into his arms, nearly bowling him over with the amount of force she put into embracing him.

Bankotsu stumbled a bit by her vigor to embrace him, but soon steadied himself, pushing her away as he did so. When Kagome felt him push at her shoulders, she took the hint and stepped away, dropping her gaze to the ground before her.

'That's right he probably doesn't want anything to do with me, especially after I betrayed him. He probably came here to tell me his final good-bye' she thought in bitter anguish.

Bankotsu watched as her suddenly jubilant mood fizzled down and her head dropped down in utter despair. He didn't understand what could've brought about this sudden change. He had only wanted to push her away far enough so he could gaze upon her face, but now she wouldn't even look at him; her eyes were fixed upon something unknown upon the ground.

'Does she believe that I don't want her anymore? If that's the case then I have to remedy that' he thought.

Bankotsu leaned closer to her body and lifted her chin slowly so he could see her eyes and found that they were overflowing with tears she refused to shed in front of him. His heart lurched against his sternum at the sight of Kagome crying over him like he'd seen her do the night before and he knew he needed to do something to stop her tears from falling before it tore him apart. Kagome looked up at him, blinking furiously to prevent her tears from pouring from her eyes and watched riveted as he stared at her dead on without looking away. She then realized that this was the part when he told her that he never wanted to see her again and walked out of her life forever. The thought of this made her flinch away from his touch and squeeze her eyes shut—preparing herself for the stinging slap of reality that was about to come as he told this was the end.

His words of rejection never came however and she opened her eyes and found his face a mere few inches away. She gasped in surprise at the piercing expression she found in his cobalt gaze and he leaned forward and captured her lips tenderly in a passionate kiss that said all the things he wanted to say without words. She was hesitant to respond though, but when she finally did, she eased against his body and slid her hands up to caress his neck as he kept the chaste kiss going. Bankotsu felt her wet tears hit the hand he held her chin up with and he pulled away staring down at Kagome's tear-stained face in confusion.

'Why is she crying' he thought as big, fat, wet tears rolled languidly down her flushed cheeks.

Kagome wiped the tears away quickly however as he asked, "Why are you crying?"

"I-It's because I'm overjoyed to see you again. I-I just missed you so…so much. I thought I was never gonna see you again. And just now I thought…I thought that you…you were gonna tell me that you never wanted to…to see me again" she managed to choke out through racking sobs.

Bankotsu reached for her shoulders and pulled her against his chest and brought his hands to her lower back, holding her petite frame against him. She cried into his chest and he just held her, comforting her with soft strokes along her back. When her tears finally subsided, she clung to him, taking comfort in the warmth his toned body radiated. Before she realized what she was doing, Kagome reached up and kissed the bottom of his chin lightly and when he gasped she did it again.

"Hey, stop that" he said as she continued to tease him.

"Why?"

"Because you're driving me insane and I'm about to lose control", he said huskily when he watched her lick her lips languidly to moisten them.

"Really?" With that said she leaned in and darted out her tongue and ran it hesitantly along his collarbone and he groaned before pinning her to a tree and capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. He drove his tongue into her waiting mouth and explored every part thoroughly before he pulled away and sucked on her bare collarbone.

"St-Stop…that", she let out in a breathy whisper between her heavy pants.

"Why", he asked grinning against her heated skin. "You asked for it. Besides you love it; you burn for my touch."

And she did.

Kagome felt as if her entire body—from head to toe—was burning from the inside out and the flames were too much for her to bear as she writhed underneath his expert ministrations. She was becoming lost in his touch and she realized it was growing late and that Inuyasha might return while she was with Bankotsu. She jumped at this thought and pushed him away, just when he was about to get her shirt over her head. Bankotsu stared at her in befuddlement as the young miko pulled her shirt down into its proper place and started to stalk off towards her campsite. He stopped her of course with a hand about her wrist and pulled her to him pressing their bodies close.

"Where are you going", he asked in a husky, low whisper.

"Back to my friends at the campsite."

"Why? We only just started to have a little fun." He whispered this against her ear before he started to kiss her neck softly.

"Stop it! I need to get back to the others before they find out I'm missing", she cried as she struggled to move his mouth away from her neck, which only increased his vigor to pleasure her.

"Remember when I said don't start something you can't finish? I meant it. And you started this whole thing and you're gonna finish it."

"Well…I…I can't this time. I'll…I'll meet you here tomorrow", she whispered breathlessly.

"You better", he said playfully as he pulled back and gave her short kiss that left her hazy with desire for him.

Kagome truly wanted to just throw herself into his arms and allow him to finish his ministrations along the tender erogenous zones of her body, but she had to get back to camp.

"Bye", she said in a desire-filled haze.

"Mm…bye, Kagome", he said as he pressed a soft kiss on her waiting lips, before letting her go and walking off into the shadows.

Their meetings continued for the rest of the week and each time Bankotsu drew closer and closer to driving Kagome out of control and finally having her body to his self—something he only dreamt about. The last time his hand was halfway up her thigh when she suddenly pushed him away with a squeak of surprise that echoed through the forest and straightened her clothes roughly before running off to the refuge of her campsite.

'Damn! It's getting harder and harder to control myself around her, especially when she keeps starting things that she never intends to finish and she _always_ starts it with that damn sexy body of hers' he thought in frustration.

Just thinking of her body made him hard with a sexual tension that he _knew_ only Kagome could relieve. He sighed as he waited for her to show up in the shadows at their usual meeting place. Bankotsu's full intention this time they met was to tell what he had decided the day he realized he wasn't truly free when he was resurrected, but under Naraku's control. He was going to _kill_ Naraku with his bare hands, but the problem was telling Kagome that. He knew that she was going to be sad and would try to prevent him from going, but he would go anyway; he needed to be free from Naraku so he could live his life the way he wanted to do.

Bankotsu was so caught up in his thoughts and what he would say to Kagome when she arrived, that he barely heard the disturbance of brush as she slipped behind him and caressed his shoulders. He jumped slightly at the feel of her touch and stifled a groan at her delicate massage.

'She doesn't even have the slightest clue what she's doing to me' he thought as he fought the urge to take her and forget his intention to kill Naraku. He just wanted to pleasure her and satisfy his insatiable hunger for a time.

Bankotsu turned to face Kagome and he could tell she was just about to lean in and kiss him but he stopped her and rerouted her original destination—that being his lips—and brought her lips to his neck.

'I can't let her kiss me, otherwise I'll never get to what I have to say' he thought as he held her in place against his chest with her face buried in the crook of his neck.

Bankotsu leaned down to bury his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled her intoxicating lavender scent, while simultaneously committing her scent memory.

"Mm…you smell good…" he crooned against her ear.

Kagome giggled at the feel of his warm breath tickling her ear and moved away from him as his five-o-clock shadow scratched her face lightly.

"What was that for" she asked with a hint of laughter still in her voice.

Hearing her laugh and watching her smile made his heart leap in his chest, and he suddenly felt guilty that he would have to destroy the little bubbly joy she had left.

He smiled at her briefly before he moved towards her and took her hand as he said, "I have something to tell you."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat and picked exponentially at those six words, as she thought, 'Yes! Finally he is going to admit his feelings for me!'

She waited patiently before him, trying hard to restrain her excitement at his confession as he stroked her hand softly.

"Well…I just wanted to tell you that…um well…I'm gonna leave to go and kill Naraku", he said hesitantly.

He flinched inwardly as he watched her face fall just as he had expected from the very moment he had arrived here to wait for her in the forest. Though he wasn't prepared when she suddenly pulled her hand from his in a flash of movement and turned her back on him.

"No! No…you can't!"

Bankotsu went to her side and tried comfort her by putting his hands on her shoulders but she roughly brushed them away and turned on him in anger with flushed cheeks and eyes glistening with tears. She jabbed a finger into his chest as she backed him up until he was against a tree.

"You can't go after him! You'll be killed! Please just forget about the whole thing and stay here with me", she cried out in despair and desperation as she gripped him by the front of his haori.

He reached for her and pulled her towards him, and though she fought him, he managed to wrap her in his warm embrace. He kissed the top of her head as he held her trembling form to his and whispered, "Believe me if I had a choice I would stay with you for all eternity."

"But you do have a choice! You don't have to fight anymore!"

"But I do. You don't understand. In order for my men and I to be truly free from Naraku's control and his orders, we must slay him and sever our bonds to that despicable half-demon Naraku."

"Yeah…but…"Kagome trailed off as a racking sob overtook her and her tears poured from her eyes with renewed vigor.

"I know", he whispered as his voice faltered while he stroked her hair. "But I assure you once I have completed my task, I will return to you."

"You promise", she asked as she lifted her tear-stained face from the front of his damp haori to look him in the eyes.

He looked down at her and gave her a small smile before he said, "I promise."

With that he delivered a sweet, tender kiss to her lips and turned away, leaving her in the shadows of the night to pray and wait for his imminent return.

Kagome awoke the next day with a sick feeling boiling down in the depths of her stomach, as thoughts of her last visit with Bankotsu came back to her in agonizing scenes of piecemeal torture. She felt the sting of tears come to her puffy red eyes and she realized that she had cried her eyes out all last night and she still wasn't through shedding tears for him. She found the others were at the campsite eating the breakfast like she had found them everyday that week, but instead of going to wash her face like she normally did, Kagome called Sango over and pulled her off to the side. She took her far enough away from the others to feel like she and Sango had some semblance of privacy.

For a while she said nothing and Sango was perfectly content to wait for Kagome to decide when she felt she was comfortable enough to share what was bothering her. She knew Kagome was going through a rough time and didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable in any way.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she said, "I met Bankotsu last night and he told me that he…that he…that he was gonna go after Naraku and kill him so he could free himself as well as his men.

Sango said nothing as she let Kagome spew what had been troubling her so much and simply nodded and signaled for her to continue.

"Well he is bound to get himself killed and I don't think I can bear the knowledge of his death. He promised, though, that he would return to me when all of it was over. He promised!"

Kagome broke down then, letting her long held back tears run free, and Sango rushed over to comfort her as she cried on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll return to you alive; he promised he would", Sango said as she stroked Kagome's hair in a comforting gesture.

The Shichinintai stood before the gargantuan stone structure of Naraku's castle, preparing for their most fearsome and possibly final battle. Bankotsu turned to remnants of his men and stared upon their grim, yet fierce facial expressions; each having made their peace with life and prepared themselves for this day—the day they knew was bound to come.

"Well men", he said, "this is it. The day we finally kill Naraku and end his miserable life. Well its been fun while it lasted—killing as many men and demons as we could—but now it looks like this is the end. It's now or never, so let's go get 'em boys!"

The others gave up a triumphant cry and they stormed the castle, ready for anything. When they entered the castle, they found no one around.

"It's quiet; too quiet"; Bankotsu said as his eyes scanned the area for any sign of an ambush.

The minute he said this though, hordes of demons suddenly appeared and the Shichinintai braced themselves and started their onslaught of attacks upon the demons. Bankotsu swung his sword through the air deftly, cutting off demon heads, and impaling others. Renkotsu watched as he blew the demons into chunks of fleshy, blood red flesh with explosives and incinerated others with his flame. Jakotsu lashed his snake-like sword and laughed as the demons fell one by one and blood sprayed everywhere while Suikotsu sliced demons left and right by his side.

"Men", Bankotsu shouted over the piercing screams of perishing demons around him, "I need you to cover me while I go to the castle and search for Naraku!"

"Got it Bankotsu", they shouted in unison as they killed the demons in their path so that they could watch their leader's back.

Bankotsu made a mad dash for the doors that would lead him into the depths of Naraku's castle so he could finally slay that Bastard once and for all. He cut down demons that dared to get in his way and leapt lithely into the air to avoid attacks aimed at him. The hordes soon swelled to an immeasurable amount that was even too much for the leader of the Shichinintai and things were starting to look bad all around.

'Could this really be the end? Especially after I've come this far' he thought as he stared the angel of death in the face _again_.

Just when he thought the demons were going the strike, he was suddenly pushed aside and Renkotsu now stood in his place.

"Leader I can't let you die. You have to be alive so you can avenge the others and me", he said as he lit two explosives in his hand.

"What're saying", Bankotsu asked in disbelief.

"I'm saying don't forget about me when I return to the afterlife. Oh and kill that Bastard for me!"

Then there was a flash of light as Renkotsu's explosives went off with an eardrum-piercing bang that temporarily made all the others deaf. When the smoke finally cleared, all the demons that had surrounded Renkotsu lay sprawled along the blood-spattered ground and the remains of Renkotsu's body lay in a heap in the center.

'Renkotsu…thank you' Bankotsu thought as he continued to drive through the demons, with both Jakotsu and Suikotsu at his side.

They took turns tearing each demon to shreds in a fury and pretty soon the large amount of demons drew them apart and they were soon fighting their own separate battles. Suikotsu was really emaciating all the demons around him with his steel claws when he suddenly came upon a small child lying on the ground. He was just about to kill the child like he had done to all the other demons when the voice of the kind-hearted doctor interfered with his malicious intentions and paralyzed him.

'Don't kill the child' the voice of the doctor pleaded in his head.

"Argh! Get the fuck out my head", Suikotsu cried as he held his ears in anguish.

While he was distracted, the child morphed into its true form—another demon—and as a result Suikotsu was badly wounded. He recovered quickly however and killed the demon in an instant, stumbling to help his other comrades. Despite his vision becoming blurry and the images before him dancing in a drunken, teetering sway, he was able to spot the demons that were slowly creeping up behind Bankotsu and Jakotsu. When the demons chose that precise moment to strike he threw himself into motion and dove into their destructive path. The demons struck his body and he was thrown aside by the force of their blow and he skidded roughly across the ground. Bankotsu and Jakotsu noticed immediately and rushed to Suikotsu's side, staring upon his inert form on the ground in worry.

"Suikotsu are you all right", Bankotsu asked.

"Don't…don't worry about me. Just…just go on without me. Besides, my body is useless now. I can't…I can't move anymore. Take my Jewel shard and kill Naraku for me", Suikotsu said.

Bankotsu reluctantly took the Jewel shard lodged in his throat and watched as the skin rotted from Suikotsu's body until all that was left were his bare bones. With no more time to waste, Bankotsu jammed Suikotsu's Jewel shard into his left arm and fought his way through the throng of demons so he could reach the inside of Naraku's castle and finally kill him. The fight soon began to look hopeless as both Bankotsu and Jakotsu were surrounded by demons—hordes upon hordes of them—which made both of them wonder where they were coming from, Demons 'R' Us?

"Go", Jakotsu, said as he thrust his bloodstained sword before him.

"What?"

"Go now! It wouldn't feel right if I were the only one who didn't sacrifice myself for you. Besides I had my share of fun in this second chance at life and I got to meet that handsome hanyou Inuyasha. Now go leader and avenge our deaths!"

After that Bankotsu hesitated no longer and entered the dark castle. Once Bankotsu was out of sight Jakotsu turned face his death and grinned.

"All right demons! Who wants to go first? Well come on! Come at me then", he cried taunting them to their deaths. When they closed in he cried, "Come get some!" With that said, the demons crowded him and all that could be heard was his insane laughter as he killed as many demons as he could before submitting to the clutches of death.

'I swear—Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu—I swear I will kill Naraku with my bare hands and avenge your deaths' Bankotsu thought as he stormed Naraku castle searching for the half demon that had caused his men so much suffering and manipulated their every move.

"Naraku! Where the fuck are you? You Bastard! Come out and face me like a man", he cried as he tore through each room with lightning speed searching for the object of his destructive intent.

After destroying half the rooms in Naraku's castle, he finally came upon the very vile half-demon he had been searching for so he could destroy him once and for all.

"Ah…Bankotsu. So good of you to arrive", Naraku said.

"Naraku…this is where you die!"

"It's useless! You can never defeat me", Naraku said as he sent out his tentacles to pierce through Bankotsu and steal his Jewel shards—one by one.

Bankotsu of course was quick to notice what he intended and dodged the attack easily, cutting each tentacle that came at him, before rushing at Naraku and piercing him right though the heart. Something should of told him that something was amiss and that it was too easy, but it didn't and he wrenched his banryu out of Naraku's limp body with a smug grin of victory splayed across his face. He wasn't at all prepared when Naraku drove one of his rough-edged, sharp tentacles through his chest and picked him up off his feet before propelling him across the room. Bankotsu's back collided solidly with the wall behind him and he sank to his knees spitting up blood.

Naraku cackled a rough, evil laugh as he watched Bankotsu struggle to get up before he said, "That's right; bow before me and cower in fear of my awesome power; realize the hopelessness of your quest to kill me and submit!"

"Hell…no" Bankotsu said before he spat blood at Naraku's feet. "Never in life will I ever submit to you!"

"Very well then; die with your regrets!"

'All right now I only have one shot at this and I have to make it a good one' Bankotsu thought as he gripped his banryu tight, feeling the demonic energy flow through his veins.

Just when Naraku thought he had Bankotsu right where he wanted him, he leapt into the air dodging his attacks lithely while still in the air and called out, "Eat this Naraku! Dragon…hammer!"

Naraku watched in shock as a gargantuan ball of demonic energy came soaring towards him, and Bankotsu truly thought he had him when the attack struck him, or so he thought. As the smoke cleared, he could hear Naraku's laugh ring clear as his barrier caught the attack and thrust it back at him. Bankotsu had no time to evade the attack effectively and was struck by the very attack that was meant to kill his enemy, Naraku. When the force of the attack finally struck him, he felt as if millions of heated spears had been stabbed through his body, igniting a fire of pain that made him wish he were dead. There was a roaring in his ears and he thought it might have been his muffled shrieks as the excruciating pain tore through his body like a wildfire through a dry forest. The pain was so unbearable, that his body eventually shut down and slipped into the welcomed abyss of unconsciousness, the images before his eyes fading to darkness.

Naraku approached the inert form of Bankotsu, ready to deliver the final blow after his destructive attack dissipated, but he suddenly disappeared—along with his banryu—in a flash of light.

"Damn…" Naraku muttered as he realized his prey had gotten away.

* * *

A/N: So how was that? The next chapter will most assuredly be the last chapter of the story so you'll have wait a bit for me to finally complete it! I'm out!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: No, once again this is not the last chapter. I'm still hung up on the lemon! I mean I have it all planned out in my head; I'm just reluctant to write it yet. Maybe I'm just prolonging the moment. Anyway, enjoy this filler chapter!

Sorry for the long wait!

Disclaimer: All right, you know I don't own Inuyasha so don't go there okay! I just write stories to relieve my boredom and for the enjoyment of all!

* * *

Bankotsu awoke with a start, surrounded by the lush vegetation of a forest he recognized; however he couldn't recall much at the moment because his memory was a bit fuzzy. As he struggled to sit up, searing pain shot through him as his ribs shifted and the movement caused him to spit up blood. The pain brought him back down again and he stared up at the sky remembering slowly what had happened. He remembered being hit by his own Dragon hammer and thoughts of the pain came back to him making him shudder.

'I should've died then. I don't deserve to live. I failed to avenge the deaths of my comrades and now they can never rest in peace' he thought with utter despair and guilt weighing upon his shoulders. 'How could I have survived such an attack?'

When he turned to look beside him, he found his trusty banryu propped up against a nearby tree beside him, glowing with a strange eerie light—the light of the Jewel shard he had driven into it.

'So my banryu protected me, or rather the power of the Jewel.'

Bankotsu decided it was best to rest for a while and so he leaned back against a tree and tried to fall asleep. When he closed his eyes, memories of when he was unconscious assaulted him. He remembered picturing the first time he had died; the time when the Lord's betrayed him and his men and sent their hordes of vassals after them to hunt him and his men down like animals before they beheaded each of them. Then his memories reverted back to when Naraku had given him and his men a second chance at life—to once again walk upon the land among the living. But his thoughts didn't dwell on that for too long, for he soon found himself picturing Kagome before his eyes.

He remembered promising her that he would return to her when she found out he was going to go and take on Naraku and return to her alive. He then realized he had something to live for; it was his drive to see Kagome that drove his banryu to protect him and preserve his life so that he may see her smiling face again.

'It was my love for her that protected me in the end' he thought.

Bankotsu opened his eyes and came to realize that this was the very forest he had met Kagome in three weeks ago and where he made his promise the final time they met, it was just he didn't recognize it because it was a different part he'd never happened upon. He wanted to go see her, but his body wasn't quite up to it yet and he decided he would come to see her the next night, as exhaustion consumed his last ounce of vigor and drove him down into the depths of a dreamless slumber.

Kagome remained inert in her sleeping bag as she listened intently to the sounds of the night. She had been restless the entire time Bankotsu had been gone and couldn't sleep the entire three week span that had stretched between the last time she had seen him—the time he promised he would return—and the present time. The others had blamed sickness for her current disposition, but Sango knew the whole story and tried to comfort her as much as she could. It didn't help her however and she knew the only thing that could remedy her problem would be for her to finally look upon the face of her one true love again after being apart from him so long. She screwed her eyes shut tightly as she prayed for the blissful peace of unconsciousness to take her away and finally allow her to get some sleep after three weeks of restless thrashing in the night.

Kagome soon found that to be a hopeless venture when she jumped at the slightest sound, believing it to Bankotsu finally returning to her when it was only a small rodent scurrying through the dry brush that lay scattered along the ground. She forced herself to keep her eyes shut and block out any outside sounds as she tried to force herself to sleep. When she heard a scuffling of brush she struggled to ignore it, managing to keep her eyes shut as she desperately tried to block it out and extinguish any flares of hopefully thoughts running through her head. When the scuffling noise continued and began to grow louder, she could no longer fight the urge to pry her eyes open and take a peek out of curiosity. When she finally did open her coffee colored eyes, she found Bankotsu standing before her with a strange slump to his stance and his left arm pressed tightly against his body.

"Bankotsu", she whispered in question as if he weren't really there before she jumped from her sleeping bag threw herself against him nearly knocking them both to the ground in his weakened state.

Bankotsu grunted in pain as her body pressed into his shattered left arm and his ribs shifted from the amount of force she put behind her jubilant embrace of his battered body. Kagome pulled back sharply when she heard his protest of pain and finally looked upon him to find that he was injured—badly. She reached up and caressed the tender tissue of a thin slice along his handsome face and held back a choking sob.

"Naraku did this to you"; she asked already knowing the answer.

Bankotsu simply nodded as he enjoyed the feel of her soft hands touching his face before stopping her hand with his uninjured one and bringing the palm to his lips for a soft kiss. He wanted to do more than simply kiss her palm, but that was all the energy he had, could muster and so he dropped his hand—with hers still wrapped in it—down to his side.

"I have to get you away from here so I can tend to your wounds", she said as she reluctantly pulled her hand free from his and tip-toed silently over to her yellow bag—which was considerably lighter now—and slung it over her shoulder by his side.

She then lifted his right arm over her shoulder to support him in case his strength had drained from his body by making the trip to her campsite in his condition and started to walk towards the darkened forest where she could bandage Bankotsu in peace. Little did either of them know, however, Inuyasha was following them and he didn't make his presence clear until they had stopped in an empty clearing to allow Bankotsu a moment of rest.

"Where the hell do you think you're going with that bastard Bankotsu", he said when he had landed in the clearing before them.

"Bankotsu's hurt and he needs my help so I'm going to help him recover", Kagome said without looking at him.

"You do realize that this is the psycho mercenary that killed countless humans and demons alike and that he's our enemy, right?"

"I don't care! I don't care about any of that", she said as tears sprang to her eyes and she finally looked at him. "I love him."

The minute she spoke these three words, the clearing grew quite with a disturbing silence that roared through their ears before Inuyasha shattered it by saying, "How could you do this to me Kagome? How could you betray me like this? How could you choose my enemy over me?"

"Simple: You never cared about me! All you see when you look at me is the spinning image of Kikyo. And what about all those times you betrayed me and went off to see Kikyo, leaving me alone to wonder whether if you would ever return to me? Well I got sick of it Inuyasha and I finally found someone who can love me for who I _really_ am," she shouted as her tears overflowed and streamed down her face.

"Kagome…"

"Don't! Just don't, okay! I don't wanna hear any of your stupid excuses anymore! I just want you to leave _us_ alone" she said as she turned her back on him again not wanting to deal with this anymore.

Inuyasha clenched his fist fiercely as he realized that he was losing Kagome to some low-life mercenary that wasn't worth her love.

"I won't lose you to him Kagome! I'll kill him before that happens," he shouted as he charged in their direction.

Kagome turned to find Inuyasha was heading straight towards them with a look of mad determination upon his face. Bankotsu saw this as well and he gave Kagome light push out of the way and lifted his banryu easily with his right hand, driving it into the ground just as Inuyasha's sword was about to strike him, making the clearing ring with the sound of clashing metal. He then let go of his banryu while Inuyasha's defenses were down and gave him a power punch across his face that sent him reeling backwards. Bankotsu fell to his knees then, spitting up blood and Kagome rushed to his side in frantic worry as he continued to shake with racking coughs that stained the ground with his blood. She jumped when she heard Inuyasha coming at them again and she jumped in front of Bankotsu to defend him from Inuyasha's attack.

"No", she cried as tears sprang to her eyes anew. "Inuyasha, sit! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, _**SIT**_!"

Inuyasha was slammed into the ground several times and lay there in his hanyou shaped hole in utter shock that Kagome had protected Bankotsu and in excruciating pain that set his nerve ending on fire.

"If you can't accept my love for Bankotsu, then I'm leaving", she finally said she picked her bag up slung the straps onto each of her shoulders, helped Bankotsu to his feet, and supported him as they walked away.

Inuyasha lifted his face from the ground, just in time to watch Kagome walk out of his life forever.

After traveling through the forest 'till the radiance of dawn broke the deep shadows that hugged the expanse of the trees that surrounded them, Kagome and Bankotsu finally found a cave for shelter and decided to rest there for a time. The minute Bankotsu entered the cave he found a spot on he wall to lean against and shut his eyes, trying to ignore the throbbing pain that was pulsating throughout every part of his body. He was vaguely aware of Kagome kneeling before him and pressing her palm against his forehead to check to see if he had a fever.

And he did.

He heard the distant rustling of movement as she moved towards her bag and pulled out a plastic container and a bottle of water, before she made her way back to him. The warmth of her body radiated out to him as she leaned towards him with an aspirin and the bottle of water in hand and her sudden comfortable proximity to his body gave him a stimulating whiff of her hair and body.

"Bankotsu I need you to take this", Kagome said quietly. "It will bring your fever down and relieve some of your pain."

Bankotsu nodded faintly as he opened his eyes to find Kagome kneeling before him with the bottle of water and the aspirin in hand. She handed him the aspirin and waited for him to put the bitter tablet into his mouth, before she handed the water to him so he could swallow it. Kagome watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he slowly swallowed the bitter tasting painkiller. She visibly relaxed as she realized Bankotsu had swallowed the painkillers without difficulty.

Bankotsu immediately felt the effects of the aspirin throughout his body as his tensed and immensely pained muscles relaxed with each breath he took. He felt so relaxed that he slipped into the unconscious grip of sleep only the power of aspirins could bring; that, at least, was what he almost did. The minute he nearly submitted to the soothing nature of the aspirin, he numbly felt Kagome gently slide his haori off his shoulders to reveal his bruised and battered torso, where Naraku and his broken ribs had pierced him. Kagome allowed a slow gasp to slip from her lips as she stared upon his severe wounds before she unconsciously began to trace them with her warm fingers. Although her warm hands against his heated flesh brought him pleasure, Bankotsu couldn't help but wince and give out sharp gasp of pain as his hazy, delirium-filled eyes shot open in surprise and in slight pain.

Kagome jumped a bit, startled by his immediate reaction to her touch and pulled back sharply. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment and shame as she realized she had become so immensely riveted by Bankotsu's body—even in its battered state—that she went a little wild with her fascination and caressed him lightly.

"S-sorry…" She turned away from him trying to hide her blush before she said, "I-I'll bandage y-your wounds."

Bankotsu allowed his eyes to slip closed as he heard her receding footsteps, however they didn't remain that way for long, for his eyes opened immediately when he felt a cool stinging spray of liquid as antiseptic spray entered one of his open wounds.

"Sorry", Kagome cried when his eyes shot open again and he visibly winced in pain. "I should've warned you that this would sting a little."

After a while Bankotsu relaxed again and bit his lip lightly when she sprayed the liquid a few more times upon his wounds. He barely even reacted when he felt Kagome spread a cool antiseptic cream along the thin slice that marred his perfect, tan face. Kagome then reached for a band-aid and spread it smoothly across his face. She watched as his long eyelashes rested upon his cheekbones again and decided the sooner she bandaged his wounds the sooner he could rest. She went for the easiest wound to tackle, which was his piercing wound to the chest closest to his right arm and simply wrapped it in several bandages.

Kagome was now faced with the two hardest wounds to bandage: his shattered left arm and his broken ribs. She chose the easier of the two—his arm—and decided it was best to leave the hardest for last. She heard him hiss in pain when she lightly lifted his shattered left arm and carefully—tenderly—began to wrap it in several bandages. Bankotsu opened his eyes slightly unbeknownst to Kagome and watched as she focused all of her tender love, care, and energy upon properly tending to his wounds. Once his arm had been bandaged, she made a sling and tied it about his neck to hold it in place. Next came his ribs and a challenge indeed for Kagome to bandage.

The instant she so much as grazed her hand along his ribs, his eyes shot open in pain, shattering his façade of sleep and inconspicuous observation of her actions. Every time she tried bandage his ribs, he would writhe in pain and flinch away from her touch, successfully preventing her from completing her task.

"Come on Bankotsu! Hold…still", she cried as she fought to bandage the fidgety mercenary's ribs.

When her words were no longer capable of stilling his jerky movements, Kagome did the only thing she could do: she used force. She climbed onto his legs as precariously as she could, straddling his hips to cease hi movements and allow her to bandage his ribs properly. She grabbed the bandages she had set aside to dress his bruised torso and attempted to wrap them about his ribs, but Bankotsu was quick to take note of this and simply pushed her hands away. Though he was thoroughly enjoying watching her eyes become filled with a burning determination to complete her task, Bankotsu was still in pain.

'Though I'd love to see her eyes burning with a fiery passion for my touch' he thought as he watched the young miko above him, the junction of her thighs dangerously close to his groin.

Kagome gave out a huffed cry of frustration when Bankotsu, thwarted her intentions with little effort on his part. With renewed vigor and determination she gripped his free wrist—the uninjured one—and threw it over his head, pinning it to the cavern's stonewall. She then retrieved the bandages she had abandoned when her efforts of desperation drove her to still his movements the only way she could. After slipping the lengthy strip of bandages behind his lower back, which turned out to be a clumsy effort on her part, she whipped her left hand down to where her right hand had a hold of one side of the lengthy strip of bandage and gripped the other side of the, staring to wrap it rapidly about his torso.

Bankotsu watched as Kagome worked above him, his eyes unintentionally put eye-level with her breasts, which were heaving with each breath of exertion she took. He felt his throat tighten and his arousal hit him like a shock to his system. Her intoxicating scent danced in and out of his senses and her breasts were a tease as they were practically pressed into his face. The urge to take her now was almost too hard to resist; the only thing stopping him was the mutilated shape his body was in. The tightening of his groin only added to his discomfort.

Kagome sighed when she finally tied the sloth bandage across Bankotsu's torso, dusting her hands of the matter, be3fore dropping her hands down to her thighs to rest.

"Whew! There that wasn't so…eek!"

Kagome jumped as she finally noticed that Bankotsu's erection was pressing against her inner thigh and let out another squeak of surprise as she took in their compromising situation. Her cheeks flamed with a blush that rivaled the one that colored her cheeks before. When her momentary shock faded away, she started to get up and move away from the warmth of Bankotsu's body. Bankotsu barely allowed her to move an inch before he pulled her back to him by her wrist with his right arm, while simultaneously drawing her gaze to his.

"You already know how you effect me. My 'excitement' about you being so close to me should come as no surprise to you", he whispered huskily as a brighter blush burned her cheeks.

Bankotsu leaned in slowly and brushed his lips along hers for a brief moment before he pulled away and released her abruptly.

"I'm…I-I…um…I'm gonna up a campfire…" she said when he released her wrist.

He once again didn't let her get very far, before he pulled her back down so that she was situated between his legs with her back pressed warmly against his chest.

"You know what's better than a campfire?" He leaned in precariously close to the crook of her neck, his lips a scant whisper away from her pulsing jugular vein, his breath a warm promise. "Body heat…"

Bankotsu felt her body go rigid with tension and the meaning behind his words.

'He wants me to sleep with him _like this_' Kagome wondered.

"Yeah…this is much better than a campfire", he mouthed against her neck teasingly against her neck. He bent his knees so that they were closer to his chest and Kagome was surrounded by the protective walls his legs created.

Kagome licked her lips in a nervous gesture and forced herself to bring her stiff frame to rest lightly against Bankotsu's warm chest. She had to admit she enjoyed being this close to Bankotsu, smelling the pleasing musk of damp earth after a cool afternoon rain and sweat, not to mention the warmth of his body that wrapped around her like a quilt. Yes, everything was perfect; the only thing ruining the mood was Bankotsu's stiff erection protruding roughly into the small of her back.

"Um…Bankotsu? I'm a…a little uncomfortable. C-can you…"

"Do something about my friend? Sorry babe. That' just the effect you luscious body…"; he kissed the side of her neck; "does to me and until I take you as mine, I will neither be satisfied nor will my friend go away.

"Oh…" was all she could manage before she let out a slow sigh of resignation and relaxed against his chest, bringing her head to rest against his right shoulder below his chin. When she shifted slightly in their compromised position she accidentally brushed the small of her back against his throbbing erection, and he gave out a deep throaty moan. She of course believed that she hand done some unintentional harm to him and jumped slightly in surprise.

"S-sorry", she squeaked turning to see his face finding his eyes screwed shut as though he were in pain. She shifted so that she was facing him before she asked, "Did I hurt you?"

Bankotsu opened his eyes then to find her face a scant distance away and could barely breathe as he said, "N-no…Oh kami, Kagome…"

Without thinking he pulled her forward by her shoulders, closing the gap between them and engaging her in a kiss that said all the things he couldn't say out loud. Kagome swallowed a gasp as Bankotsu's lips assaulted hers and worked her swollen lips until she was coaxed to open them. After he explored her mouth's every crevice he pulled back sharply and pushed her away.

"You should set up a campfire and get some rest…" he said none too gently; the sharp bite of his husky voice sending a slight thrill through her.

Kagome unconsciously pressed two fingertips over her inflamed and thoroughly kissed lips staring at Bankotsu from her perch a few feet away.

"B-but…why? I want to sleep with you."

Bankotsu forced himself not to read too much into her words and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding until it slipped past his lips. At that moment he was trying to avoid Kagome's desire-filled gaze but it was one hell of an effort on his part.

"Trust me, you're safer sleeping by a campfire than with me. I-I'm not sure how long my endurance will last with you _so_ close…"

"I don't care. I'd rather have your arms around me keeping me warm than a campfire."

"Shit Kagome! You have no idea what you're asking me to do."

"Yeah, I do. I asking to sleep beside you tonight."

"No, you're asking so much more than that. You're asking me to fight off the temptation of ravishing that sexy body of yours."

"I trust you Bankotsu", she said without the slightest wavering of her voice.

'I wish I could say the same for myself" Bankotsu thought as he began to realized there was no hope of wining this battle.

"Kagome, just go set up that campfire all right. I'll feel safer once you're away from me."

"No", she said as she crawled the distance that stretched between them.

Bankotsu looked from her then, the sight being all too sensual for his tastes. Soon she was so close to him that he could feel her warm breath caressing his neck. He put everything he had into avoiding her fiery, determined gaze, but his efforts proved futile, for Kagome simply brought his gaze to hers with her palm guiding his face.

"I'm sleeping with you", she whispered to him once she had locked gazes with him.

Kagome felt him relax as he let out a sigh and knew she had won. Bankotsu then motioned for her to sit beside him, before he draped his arm about her and brought her close. Kagome sighed lightly as she was engulfed by Bankotsu's warmth and was soon lulled to sleep by the steady rhythm of each breath he took. Bankotsu soon fell asleep as well after her stroked her hair in a soothing gesture and whispering the three words he couldn't say aloud.

'I love you…'

They both surrendered themselves to the blissful peace that sometimes only sleep could bring and both were confident that no harm could come to them as long as they remained in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: Well damn that took longer than expected! I got to go to work tomorrow too! What the hell am I thinking! I got to get to bed! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this sappy chapter and hopefully I can finally get through the lemon at long last! I apologize for any errors you may find. I'll go in and correct them later on today when I have more time! Thanks for you're patience with me! Please leave a review! (Damn that's some long ass author's notes!) I'm out!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So yeah it has been soooo long since I've written anything for this story (matter of fact for all my stories) and I'm sorry. I get so caught up in life that well I forget the things I love or I don't have time for them. Well I'll thank anyone who has been patient with me. So, here it is the final chapter! Yay! Enjoy!

A/N: Shh…keep this on the down low…I don't own Inuyasha! Don't tell anyone, otherwise some nasty people will be after me!

**Warning:** Long awaited lemon included in this chapter

* * *

Anything to Get you Back:

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling unbelievably warm, and she knew the warmth was from the comfort of being in Bankotsu's arms while she slept. She yawned slightly and shifted in his arms, stretching lightly and looking up at him. His face was utterly serene and calm as he slept and she kissed him lightly before moving to set up a campfire so she could make his breakfast. She had planned to surprise him with some ramen for breakfast and put a kettle of water on the fire to boil. She was disturbingly reminded of Inuyasha's fascination with ramen and the thought sent a piercing pinch of pain through her heart, which made her begin to question if leaving Inuyasha was the right thing to do.

'Pull yourself together girl! You need to move on! There's no way you were gonna wait for him to come around forever' she thought, fighting back unwanted tears. Within moments the tears had dried and she looked as though she had not just broken down in tears and contemplated returning to Inuyasha.

By the time the kettle began its piercing cry, signaling that the water had come to a boil, the teen mercenary had already been startled out of his peaceful sleep. His gaze swiveled to the young miko and he watched as she took a strange container that had been the source of the shrill noise and set it away from the open flame of the campfire. He thought nothing of it at first and was about to look away, that is until she began to pour, what he now determined to be water into a cup. Hot curling steam danced its way upward before vanishing in the untouchable, yet ever-existent air. When the delectable aroma of chicken flavored ramen filled his nostrils, his stomach growled in protest of its hunger and curiosity got the better of him as he asked, "What's that?"

"Oh, it's your breakfast", Kagome said as she carried the cup of ramen over to where he had propped himself up against the cavern wall. She sat before him then, legs tucked underneath her and the ramen cup held in both hands, the warmth radiating out to her fingertips and throughout her entire body.

She held out the small cup of ramen to him like an offering and he couldn't resist the delectable temptation to reach out and devour the flavorful noodles. Kagome pushed his hand away with little effort when he tried to take the cup of ramen away from her and said, "I don't think so. You're in no shape to eat this by yourself, especially with your body so badly injured."

Bankotsu nodded and knew she was referring to his shattered left arm and tender broken ribs; there was no way in hell he was going to able to feed himself without too much unwanted—and not to mention painful—movement. "How do you suppose I eat…whatever that's called? I mean I'm pretty damn hungry and smelling that has gotten my appetite going. Well what do you suppose I do if I can't feed myself?" He quirked a brow in question and forced himself not to smirk.

"It's called ramen and…" She looked away then as a shocking thought came to mind. When she returned her milk chocolate brown gaze to his, a faint, yet noticeable pink flush was overwhelming her normally pale cheeks as she said, "Well…uh…I could you know…"

"You know, what", he asked when she trailed off.

"F-feed y-you…"

"There, now that wasn't so hard", he said as he allowed a grin to morph his lips into an expression of utter amusement.

Kagome's anger flared then and she lightly jabbed her finger into his chest and asked, "You find this funny?"

"Of course I do. I mean how can I not? I enjoy pushing your buttons and watching how you react. Besides you look cute when you blush and I get fed on top of that. What more could a man want?"

Kagome had nothing to say to that and simply remained silent. After the silence had built to a suffocating pressure in the air, Kagome rose and dug a pair of chopsticks our of her bag and returned with the warm cup of ramen and chopsticks in hand. She knelt before Bankotsu and set the cup of ramen aside so she could break the chopsticks apart before she picked up the cup of ramen and plunged them into the broth and noodles. She carefully picked up the steaming noodles with an ease that came from years of practice. Steam curled into the air like weightless tendrils of silver air as she brought the noodles close to her lips and blew on them so she could cool them off.

Bankotsu watched Kagome's lips purse and her brow furrow in concentration as she cooled the ramen. 'Personally I can find _much_ better uses for that mouth of hers' he thought as his lips broke into a devilish grin.

Kagome looked up to find that teasing smirk gracing Bankotsu's lips again and her anger flared just like before as she asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing", he said as a hint of laughter laced that single word.

"Whatever…just open your mouth", she said as she brought the ramen noodles on the chopsticks to his mouth.

Bankotsu was happy to oblige and hungrily took the flavorful noodles into his mouth, savoring each distinct taste. When he felt her attempt to pull away with the chopsticks, he caught her wrist suddenly, holding it long enough for him to discern the quickening of her pulse.

"That was…good", he said once he had released her wrist.

Kagome stifled the urge to rub her wrist where he grabbed and held it. "I'm glad you liked it."

Bankotsu's eyes fluttered closed as he savored the flavorful taste that lingered on his tongue, before his intense cobalt gaze came to rest upon Kagome who was currently watching him intently. He captured her gaze with his and held eye contact with her, the intensity in his gaze making Kagome gasp for air.

"Can I have some more", he asked finally breaking the intense deafening silence between them.

"Y-yeah…of course", Kagome managed to choke out.

Kagome then gathered some more noodles on the chopsticks and brought it to her lips to cool them off. When she sufficiently cooled them, she then brought the noodles to his mouth and he automatically opened it to receive his meal. Apparently though, he hadn't opened his mouth wide enough, for some of the flavored broth that had soaked into the noodles dribbled languidly down his chin. Kagome noticed this right away and without thinking reached in and wiped away the line of broth dribbling down Bankotsu's chin with her index finger. She intended to wipe away the wet broth on a handkerchief she had nearby, but Bankotsu caught her wrist in a firm grasp, locking gazes with her—cobalt to chestnut brown.

After a brief interlude of strained silence Bankotsu brought her finger to his lips and inserted it into his mouth. Kagome sucked in a surprised breath of air and did virtually nothing as he licked her finger clean. She watched him riveted with fascination and only reacted when he sucked her finger lightly before releasing it, milking a soft moan past her lips.

"Mmmm…that was good", Bankotsu said when he pulled away.

Another suffocating interlude of silence ensued afterwards between them and without a single thought of hesitation; Bankotsu closed the gap between them and pressed his lips firmly to hers. Kagome made no protest and simply melted against him as he slipped his warm tongue past her lips and held her to him with his right hand pressed suggestively low against her lower back.

Bankotsu teased her tongue with his, while he stroked the thin barrier her shirt created between the bare flesh of her lower back and his hands. When Kagome felt his right hand slip underneath her shirt, a surprised gasp crawled from her throat and trickled into his mouth, which he echoed with a deep rumbling groan. Bankotsu's hand inched slowly around to her front and inched up her abdomen to the edge of her bra and Kagome moaned into his mouth and arched involuntarily against his hands. This movement brought his hands right over her areolas and he couldn't help but caress and lightly pinch her hardened nipples through the lacy material of her bra. She moaned again and this time she responded by gripping his hands through her shirt and which made him massage her breasts feverishly.

Bankotsu groaned against her lips as her hardened nipples rubbed against the palms of his hands and he felt the stirrings of a gut-wrenching arousal, which caused him to push away lightly.

Another choking silence, then, "Are…are y-you still…y'know…hungry?"

Kagome refused to look Bankotsu in the eyes as she shattered the silence with her question; a fine blush was coloring her cheeks a cherry red that she really didn't want Bankotsu to see.

Bankotsu struggled not to laugh at the blush adorning her cheeks in embarrassment and said, "No. I've lost my appetite for…ramen."

'But not for you…'he added silently in his head.

"All right…I-I'll just dispose of this…"

Kagome picked up the ramen cup then proceeded outside the cave to dispose of Bankotsu's barely eaten breakfast.

'I guess he wasn't as hungry as I thought. Or perhaps he was hungry for other things…' She let her thoughts drop there and mentally shook herself for thinking such wicked things.

A wickedly seductive grin appeared on Bankotsu's lips as he watched Kagome sashay her way out he cave with his long forgotten breakfast.

'One meal down…two more to go…'

After three weeks of angst filled mealtimes and non-stop care, Bankotsu was feeling more like himself. The deep gash on his chest and thin slice to his face had healed nicely and only the translucent scars on his chest and face proved that the wounds ever existed. However his ribs and left arm had yet to heal and still had another three weeks to heal properly. This of course pissed him off to no end because lately it had been hard to fend off his scorching desire for Kagome and his wounded body only hindered him from fulfilling his wishes and added to his sexual frustration. Hell all that kind of strain would drive any man insane with bottled up lust.

So he cheated…that is he used the Jewel shards to heal his left arm and ribs to perfection, when Kagome wasn't present of course. In a matter of minutes three weeks of healing was minimized and he was free to do as he pleased. And he knew exactly what he wanted to do…and who he wanted to do…

Bankotsu found Kagome—with her back to him—knee-deep in the smooth current of a fresh water stream and she was currently bent over at the waist with her hands lightly skimming the surface of the water. She didn't appear too attentive to his approaching footsteps, nor did she respond to the signal his Jewel shards gave off.

'She must really be intent upon her task' he thought as he stopped three feet away from her.

From his vantage point he spied what had Kagome's undivided attention, a fish that was within her grasp, that would soon become their lunch if she could catch it. Bankotsu watched Kagome plunge her hands into the stream disrupting the current violently in her attempt to capture a potential candidate for a tasty lunch. He tried not to laugh as her thrashing efforts only proceeded in frightening the fish.

Kagome let out a short frustrated cry and sighed lightly before stretching her sore muscles. Bankotsu watched her intently as every muscle in her body rippled like a fine wave underneath her pale, smooth skin and her white tank top rose to show him a brief glimpse of her bare lower back. He waited until she started thrashing in the water with her hands to try and catch another fish before he approached her slowly.

"What are you doing", he asked once he stood at the water's edge.

Kagome whirled around to find Bankotsu standing right at the water's edge and this distraction gave the fish time to escape. She slowly came to meet him there and stood before him blushing slightly.

"Well, what are you doing", he asked again.

"Oh, I'm just trying to catch some fish for lunch but it's not working out too well…" Kagome lowered her head in shame as she said this, trying to avoid making eye contact with Bankotsu.

"Well no wonder it's not working out too well. From what I saw, your technique is all wrong."

"It is", Kagome said as her head shot up in surprise.

"All you've done so far was frighten the fish half to death", he said, trying to keep the amusement from his eyes.

"I have…"

"Well, yeah…"

"Oh…" She lowered her head again, this time feeling worse than before.

Bankotsu lifted her chin after a few stretched moments of silence, so he could hold her gaze with his.

"I won't let you get away with defeat that easily. Since you're having so much trouble, let me show you how it's done."

"All right…show me then", she said stepping back into the water and turning so that she was staring into the surface of the water again.

Bankotsu slipped so smoothly into the water, that she barely felt the disturbance of the current in the form of light ripples as he entered the water. Kagome had assumed that he was going to stand beside her and demonstrate how to catch a fish before letting her try it on her own. Which was why she was surprised when Bankotsu snuggled up behind her, fitting their bodies together like they were made for each other and holding her at the waist.

"B-Bankotsu', she cried stiffening in his grasp.

"Relax…a demonstration won't help you; hands on will."

Kagome's cheeks flushed a bright crimson when she felt Bankotsu's body lined up perfectly with hers, which sent a molten heat coursing throughout he body and her pulse skyrocketing. Bankotsu nuzzled aside her hair with his face, reveling in the erratic beat her pulse rhythmically pounded in her neck, before he whispered closer to her neck than her ear, "You have to relax."

Kagome gasped as the vibration of Bankotsu's deep baritone voice sent a rumbling thrill through her. She then forced herself to relax against him, and Bankotsu had to bite back a groan as the sweet curves of her lower back melded smoothly against his groin.

"Now…" he hissed softly against her neck, "I want you to slowly and carefully turn your body so that you're facing the direction the current is flowing."

Kagome shifted slightly in compliance to Bankotsu's instructions, and felt the smooth jet stream of the water flowing naturally past her legs, unlike before when it beat against her legs like a torrent.

Bankotsu bit back a groan that was determined to be released before he said, "Good…now see that fish there?"

"Uh-huh…"

"I want you to cautiously submerge your hands into the water surrounding the fish, following the current of the water."

"Okay", she said bending at the waist so that she could see her reflection up close.

Of course Bankotsu had to release her waist to allow her freer access, but that didn't prevent him from feeling her every movement through the scant distance of heat that separated their bodies. Kagome did as Bankotsu instructed and followed the current of the water so she could a make a grab for the fish. Throughout her movement to attain her goal, she was agonizingly reminded of Bankotsu's presence behind her and how close she was to his body. Bankotsu's eyes followed her movements in front of him, drawn to her black jean skirt, which was riding precariously high up the backs of her thighs.

'Oh kami…I have to have her now' he thought in desperation. He kept a restraint on himself—his hands especially—and waited until Kagome reached for her a prey—a lone fish.

Kagome felt the rough sandpaper feel of the fish's scales against the palms of her hands, before it slipped through her fingers and darted off.

"Aww…it was so close!" Kagome stood upright and stretched lightly, her shoulders slumping with defeat.

"Yes…it was really close…" Bankotsu said bringing her into the circle of his arms, so that their bodies were lined up nicely again. What started out as a comforting gesture, blossomed into heated strokes and caresses all over her body. When Bankotsu's hands slipped up Kagome's tank top and brushed and lightly across the pale, smooth expanse of her abdomen, she turned in his arms to face him. This brought his hands about the small of her back, which to her wasn't any better. Her eyes darted down to his arms about her waist and found that his left arm was no longer in its sling and was completely healed.

"You're healed?"

"Yeah", he said, caressing the small of back.

"How?"

"Through the power of the Jewel."

"Oh…"

A deep silence stood between them as Kagome searched Bankotsu's face. Bankotsu caught a look of confusion and fear in her eyes as he asked, "You do know what this means, don't you?"

She wanted to ask what it meant but the truth was, she knew exactly what it meant. Hell she'd know from the time she almost gave herself to him in the clearing, that should all obstacles and interruptions be eliminated, that they could finally be together. This thought sent a thrill of excitement as well as fear through her. Her excitement stemmed from what Bankotsu could do to her and well the fear…from never having been with a man previously. She knew it would hurt and that's what had her shying from the idea of being with Bankotsu and simply playing dumb.

Kagome didn't answer his question, knowing it was a rhetorical question and that the answer was known by both of them; there was no need for words anymore—this was it…

Bankotsu lifted her chin gently and stared into her eyes, reading her excitement and fear. He knew even now that a thrilling excitement was burning in his eyes and that it was part of the reason why she trembled when his thumb caressed the delicate flesh underneath her jaw then traced her moist lips. Her eyes hooded for brief moment before her eyes shot open in surprise when she felt his presence nearer than before and found his lips hovering over hers. His eyes held such raw passion and sincerity that she felt her heart skip a few beats before melting into a semi-solid mass in her chest. His lips hovered over hers for a brief moment, as if awaiting her signal for him to proceed, before he slowly leaned forward, closing the gap between their lips languidly.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear when she felt Bankotsu heated, ragged breath fanning her lips and face, and she lightly pushed away and darted out of the water, running to the refuge of a tree's shade.

"I-I can't", she cried.

Bankotsu stared after her, shocked like someone who had just registered a burn wound. Kagome leaned heavily against the tree trunk, trying to bring her breathing and heart rate down to normal. Bankotsu strolled over to her, trying not to hurry so as not to frighten her, because she was in a delicate state already and it wouldn't do to scare her away again. Kagome jumped slightly when Bankotsu approached her so that she could sense him as well as his Jewel shards. She huddled in on herself practically hugging the tree for comfort and protection as she choked back tears.

"What's wrong", he asked keeping his distance and not touching her.

"It's n-nothing", she replied, her voice thick and viscous with tears.

"If it were nothing then you wouldn't be crying."

"I'm not crying", she choked out through a sob.

"Yes you are. Now tell me Kagome; what's wrong?"

"I said it's nothing", she cried tears glistening like crystalline diamonds in her eyes, as she wheeled around to face him.

He approached her then and pressed her back until the tree trunk was her only support before he gripped her shoulders tightly, but not tight enough to hurt; just enough to gain her full attention. He forced himself not to shake her as he said, "You know damn sure as well as I that there is something wrong and if you can't share what's bothering you then this is not gonna work."

Without warning she collapsed against him clinging to him like he was her lifeline, sobbing softly and letting her tears flow freely.

"I'm so sorry! I'm just so scared! I-I can't do this, not without knowing if you feel as strongly as I do…"

Bankotsu felt his heart shatter as the woman he loved cried onto his chest, almost afraid to touch her. He of course got over his fear and took her into the circle of his arms, soothing her by stroking her hair and whispering sweet-nothings against her ear. For a while he just held her, hating himself for hurting her by being too afraid to admit his feelings for her before it came to this. He had thought his actions would be enough but this time he had to assure her with words rather than actions.

Between her sobbing he whispered against her ear, "I love you…"

Kagome's eyes widened for a brief moment before she pulled away from him, wiping away her stray tears and said, "What?"

Bankotsu looked away for a brief moment before his gaze shot back to her face as he said, "I love you Kagome. That I'm sure will never change."

"Really?"

"Really…" he said leaning towards her slowly.

"I love you too", she whispered, suddenly feeling breathless.

"I know", he whispered a scant distance away from her lips.

Kagome sucked in a short gasp of air before he pressed his lips to hers warmly. The kiss was so tender that Kagome's heart reformed and melted again as the molten heat of her desire overtook her and warmed her every pore. Her hands that were plastered to his chest and preventing them from getting closer, slid a languid, lazy path up to the sun-warmed skin of his neck; playing idly with his braid she responded to his kiss with her own tender assault. Bankotsu moved his hands from their resting-place against her shoulders and down to her sides. She moaned against his mouth when she felt Bankotsu's fingers tracing lazy circles at the hem of her tank top, before sliding underneath to meet the warmth of her bare flesh.

She opened her mouth to him then and allowed him to explore her mouth like he'd done so many times before. When he finally broke off the kiss Kagome was feeling hot and feverish all over, but not in the usual sense; she was burning up with a desire to be touched _everywhere_ and brought to a euphoric release that brought her a rush of relief and a satisfactory end. Before she could register what she was doing, Kagome was whipping her tank top over her head and by the time it lay in a heap on the ground at her feet, she was working on unfastening her bra.

Bankotsu stopped her then with warm hands on her shoulders and said, "Let me do it…"

Kagome's only response was an audible quickening of breath before her arms glided down to her sides limply. He circled around her slowly, watching her chest rise and fall rapidly, not touching her for the time being. When he had made a complete circle around her, he stopped and stood behind her leaning in close to her.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to undress you like this", he asked, brushing his lips against her shoulder.

Kagome melted against him naturally as his voice lulled her into a comfortable state of bliss. She dredged in a hiss of breath when he ran his hands the length of her bare arms and lightly grazed her shoulder with his teeth.

"Far too long…" he whispered answering his own question.

Kagome bit her bottom lip lightly when Bankotsu cupped her breasts gently, before bringing his hands around to her upper back where her bra clasp was located. He then started fumbling with the clasp; eager excitement and unsettling nervousness making his hands shake lightly. Kagome was dying inside with the building of her lusty anticipation of Bankotsu's hands finally coming into contact with her bare skin.

After several charged moments of burning anticipation she asked, "Do you want any help?"

He grunted in response before he said, "I'm fine…"

After a few more moments of strained silence, broken up by Bankotsu's frustrated mumbling he said, "Fuck it" and pulled out a knife, whipping Kagome around so that she was facing him.

Before Kagome could register what was going on, her bra was suddenly cut down the middle. With her breasts suddenly exposed, she felt a light blush creep into her cheeks before she got angry.

"You jerk", she cried, punching him on the shoulder.

"Ooo…do that again", he said watching her breasts bounce at the sudden movement.

Kagome caught where his gaze was directed and blushed an even deeper crimson before she unconsciously brought her hands up to cover her breasts and turned her back on him.

"You're breasts are beautiful, Kagome", he whispered before pressing up behind her and bringing his hands to cover hers.

Kagome gasped at the warm sensation of having his hands over hers and she leaned into him heavily when he gave her hands and her breasts a short squeeze, allowing her hands to drop to her sides to give him freer access. He rolled her nipples gently between his forefinger and thumb, relishing in the soft sighs and moans she elicited. He turned her around then and pressed her back to the tree trunk gently, sliding the remnants of her bra down her shoulders and off her arms, before bending down so that he was level with her bare breasts.

"W-what are you going to do?"

"This…" he whispered as he leaned in and took her right nipple between his teeth before gently rotating them about the swollen bud.

She screamed then, as she gripped his head to her breast by his hair.

"Damn Kagome…" he murmured against her breast, "you're so sensitive. I like it; your sensitivity turns me on."

He brushed his lips over her erect nipple and she let out a soft gasp and moan.

"Yes…let it out! Scream for me Kagome. I've only gotten started and you're already screaming; I can't even imagine how responsive you'll be once I'm inside you…"

Kagome could only pant in response as she watched him stare at her breasts with a hunger and need she had only seen during the throes of their teasing passion.

"Speechless are we", he said after a while of listening to her labored breathing. "We'll have to fix that."

He took the fullness of her right nipple into his mouth then and she moaned his name, arching against his mouth and pressing the fullness of her breast flush against his face. He brought one of his hands around to press against her back, holding her firmly against him as he rotated her nipple inside his mouth between his tongue and teeth gently. Bankotsu was amazed at how easily he could milk such strangled, helpless cries from her and reveled in her sensitivity, which egged him on. Kagome sighed when Bankotsu pulled away, entangling her fingers in his soft tresses.

"Don't…don't stop…"

Bankotsu gave her one of his mischievous grins before he said, "I'm not even halfway through with you yet…not by a long shot…"

Kagome didn't even get a chance to reply to his statement, for he suddenly had his mouth pressed warmly against her left breast. Whatever words she had planned to say died in her throat as the immense pleasure he was giving her crashed down upon her senses like an emotional wave. She rode that violently, emotional wave fighting to stay rooted in reality, which was steadily slipping through her fingers. Bankotsu was vaguely aware of the sting of Kagome's nails digging into his scalp, because he was so caught up in giving her pleasure. He drew on her nipple one last time with his lips before pulling away and burying his face between her breasts.

He felt the fine, moist sweat coating her breasts as he listened to her erratic heartbeat.

"Mmmm…you're so soft Kagome…" he whispered, nuzzling his face deeper into the cleft of her breasts.

Bankotsu lifted his face away from her breasts and cupped one in each hand tenderly. He watched as her eyes rolled back into her head in ecstasy and a slow, heated sigh escaped her lips. He kissed the top of each breast and stood so that he was looming over her again. Kagome opened her eyes languidly and found Bankotsu hovering over her, his gaze intent upon her face. She shrank away from the intensity of his gaze—hands hanging limply at her sides—but she was pulled back when Bankotsu's hand brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face gently. Her eyes found his a moment before his lips pressed tenderly to hers.

Kagome felt an undying warmth pulse through her when Bankotsu's hand snaked its way down to the small of her back and held her close, tracing the length of her spine. He used his other hand to tilt her chin upwards and slightly to the side to explore her mouth more deeply. Bankotsu's tender assault upon her lips practically reduced her to a gooey puddle at his feet, but she held together well as she responded to him. Bankotsu groaned when she moved slightly closer to him, bringing her body flush against him and his throbbing erection. He groaned again and his hand at the small of her back began to inch down to the hem of her skirt.

Kagome sucked in a gasp when she became aware of Bankotsu's hand tracing a warm path up her inner thigh to her womanhood. Her right hand caught his wrist when his fingers were a few inches away from the unbearable heat and ache plaguing her sensitive nether regions.

"No…not yet…" she whispered against his lips.

When he tried to struggle against her grip, she pulled away to look him in the eyes and make sure her message got through his lusty stupor.

"No Bankotsu. Not…"

Her sentence died on a surprised moan when Bankotsu brushed his hands against her hardened nipples.

"You were saying…"

He gave her breasts a gentle squeeze and she arched against his hands and melted against him again. He held one hand over her right breast and slipped his other hand underneath her skirt again. He pressed his hand against her warm inner thigh and locked gazes with her, waiting for her to show some sign of protest. Kagome's eyes remained heated with rekindled lust however and he inched his hand slowly up her thigh to her womanhood. With one brush of his hand against the thin material of her lacy panties Bankotsu knew she was already wet and ready for him and couldn't resist the sweet temptation of rubbing his fingers lightly against her swollen clit, through her drenched panties.

Kagome mewled loudly, digging her nails into his shoulder blades in ecstasy and arching against him suddenly.

"You're wet Kagome…" he said ceasing his strokes against her clit.

Kagome opened her eyes briefly when he stopped. "Don't…don't stop…" she panted out.

Bankotsu's eyes flared with a flame of desire watching her pant before him and plead for his ministrations. He groaned lightly and began to rub her clit harder driving her to the edge. Kagome collapsed against him with the tempestuous emotions tingling through her body and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He spread her legs apart farther with a knee and continued his rapid pace. He was vaguely aware of Kagome's breathy, heated sighs of 'yes' against his neck and he knew she was close to cumming in his arms.

Bankotsu wasn't going to allow her to reach her peak just yet though and a malicious thought came to mind as he stopped rubbing her clit; he'd make her lose a few more articles of clothing before he made her cum…

Kagome's eyes flashed open and she pulled away suddenly, locking gazes with Bankotsu's amused eyes. She was _soooo_ close to that euphoric release she was aching for when Bankotsu stopped abruptly, leaving her release just out of her reach. Her body tensed at the unsatisfactory end and the ache of her womanhood increased to a dull throbbing that burned to be relieved.

"Why'd you stop", she asked.

"That", he pointed at her skirt, "is in the way."

Kagome nodded briefly and locked gazes with him as she slid her hands languidly down her body, from her collarbone to the silver button of her jean skirt. She watched his eyes darken as they followed the path of her hands down her body, and smiled knowing she had his attention.

'She's such a tease' he thought struggling to keep from taking her then and there.

Kagome's eyes roamed his body briefly as she fumbled nervously with the button of her skirt and it was only then that she realized that he was still fully clothed and she was already half naked. Kagome paused then and cocked her hip, hooked her thumbs in the waist band of her skirt and gave him a heated, speculative look.

"Now, why did _you_ stop", he asked.

"That", she pointed at his hakami, "has to go. Now."

He sighed heavily and grinned at her as he said, "Nothing gets by you does it."

"Nope", Kagome said, giving his tall, lean body an appreciative look which he didn't miss.

"Fine, fine, you win", he said. Bankotsu quickly shrugged out of his hakami, baring his chest. "Now you."

Kagome awoke from her dazed reverie at the sound his voice and began to work at getting the silver button to her jean skirt loose. Her eyes kept straying to the smooth expanse of his lean chest, making her lose her concentration, so much so that she had to turn away from him.

"Don't tease me…" he said.

"I'm not teasing…it's very distracting to have you watch me like that", she said.

"Is that so…well then… let me help you."

Bankotsu closed the small distance between them and pressed his body flush against her backside. He brought his hands down to where she had finally managed to get the little silver button of her skirt free and helped steady her trembling hands with his own as she worked the zipper down.

"I can handle the rest", she said and his hands retreated from hers and found her breasts.

Kagome bent down at the waist slowly, with Bankotsu still pressed against her, and felt the rough hardness of his engorged member pressed against her ass now.

"Shit, Kagome! Get that fucking thing of _**now**_", he cried in desperation.

Kagome quickly slid her skirt down her hips and allowed them to slide down her legs to pool at her ankles. Before she could register what was going on, she was suddenly whipped around, lifted into the air, and held in Bankotsu's arms with her legs straddling his hips. Kagome draped her arms about his shoulders and clung to him, keeping her balance.

"Now…where were we…oh yes I remember", he said.

Bankotsu's hand went down in between their bodies and he carefully slid his fingers into her drenched panties.

"Now I'm gonna make you scream my name again and again as you cum in my arms."

Bankotsu slowly separated the folds of her labia and found her clit, rubbing it gently and excruciatingly slow. Kagome stiffened in his grasp and moaned, bucking in time with the slow rubbing of his fingers along her swollen clit. He began to rub her clit even harder and she screamed his name as a wave of pleasure hit her, leaving her limp and oh so responsive in his arms. He could feel her growing wetter and decided to become bolder, pressing his fingers teasingly at her entrance. She didn't protest and he gently pushed one finger inside her dripping, warm folds.

Kagome let out a hiss—a mix of pleasure and pain—at the intrusion, digging her nails into his back. Bankotsu could feel her walls contracting about his finger inside her and that incessant tightening drove him to set up a steady rhythm—in and out. She bucked against his one finger inside her and moaned incoherent murmurs of what he assumed to be his name as he drove his finger into her. She grew so wet that Bankotsu's hand was practically covered in her sweet juices, which tempted him to insert another finger. She mewled in ecstasy as the twin pleasure of having two of his fingers inside her warmed her to the core.

Kagome could feel her release coming and began to buck wildly against his hand desiring a fulfilling end this time. Bankotsu could feel her walls clenching harder against his fingers and he knew she was close, so he brought his other hand down to rub her clit gently as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. The duel sensations drove her over the edge and she came screaming his name as torrents of cum rushed from her core. She buried her face in Bankotsu's shoulder, panting wildly as she waited for her breathing to return to normal. He held her until her breathing calmed before he placed her on her feet, keeping an arm about her waist to steady her.

He then brought his cum coated hands to his mouth lapping up her sweet juices like it was some exotic cream. Kagome caught him in the midst of this act and watched riveted as he devoured her juices with short flicks of his tongue. He turned his darkened, erotic eyes to her, running his eyes up and down her body slowly, making her blush lightly.

"You taste good, Kagome…" he whispered.

She turned away, trying to hide the deeper blush that was staining her cheeks, but he gripped her chin and forced her to lock gazes with him. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to hers gently, to distract her as he stripped away her panties and brought her closer to him. She didn't realize this fact until she felt a cool wind rush between her legs; she was completely naked before him now and her exposure made her feel modest and nervous all at the same time. She pulled away then, bringing her hands to cover her womanhood, but he caught her wrists, pressing them above her head against the tree trunk.

"I want you so bad Kagome…" he whispered softly. "Don't you see what you do to me?"

He slowly brought her right hand that was trapped in his grasp down to his stiff erection and let her feel it through his pants. Her hand stiffened in his grasp at first and then relaxed as he held her hand imprisoned in his own. He expected her to pull back, but was surprised when she began to explore his member tentatively with careful strokes and caresses.

"Kagome…" he hissed out, "stop that or you'll make me cum."

Kagome didn't seem to hear him, because she continued her tender assault, exploring his member with her hand, almost eagerly.

Bankotsu choked out a throaty groan as she stroked him through his pants gently, making his gut clench tight.

"Fuck Kagome! Your gonna make me cum!"

Just out of curiosity of his reaction, she jerked her hand along his member rapidly before she pulled her hand away. He let out a strangled murmur of her name in ecstasy as he suddenly came in his pants.

"Shit Kagome…", he panted out staring with unfocused eyes at the beauty that was all his to claim.

He grabbed her by the waist then and flung her over his shoulder with ease and carried her back to the cave. She cried out of course, demanding that he put her down, but he ignored her. He was going to have her this time and he wanted no distractions. There was no way he was going to make love to Kagome for the first time out in the open where someone could see. He slowly slipped her off her perch on his shoulder and pressed her back against the wall.

Bankotsu slipped a knee between her slick thighs and parted them slowly, pressing his body against hers firmly. He slid his left hand down her body from her collarbone, down to her womanhood and inserted two fingers into her entrance to stretch her. She writhed against him at the intrusion moaning his name and sighing against his neck. He pulled his fingers out of her entrance, licking his fingers again before he stripped his pants off and pressed his body against Kagome's.

She gasped at the sudden contact and flinched a bit. He noticed this right away and pulled back. "Are you all right", he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"It's all right. I promise I'll take it slow."

"All right…" she said hesitantly.

To ease her mind, he kissed her gently until he felt her body relax against his. He pulled back slowly and picked her up in his arms, so that she was straddling his waist again and her arms were once again draped on his shoulders for balance. Kagome felt Bankotsu's member lightly rubbing against her folds and she gasped, stiffened in his arms and buried her face in his shoulder.

"B-Bankotsu…I-I'm scared…" she murmured against the bare skin of his shoulder.

Bankotsu brought his left hand that was holding her at the waist up to stroke her hair softly.

"Do you trust me Kagome", he asked.

Kagome lifted her face from his shoulder wiping away at tears she hadn't realized she was shedding.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded faintly before she said, "Yes. I trust you Bankotsu."

"Do you trust me to take care of you?"

"Of course", she said.

"I would never hurt you intentionally Kagome, so there is nothing to fear.

"O-okay…" she said silently.

Bankotsu spread her legs farther apart with his hips, so that his member was poised at her entrance.

"Are you ready", he asked locking gazes with her.

Kagome nodded faintly and he slowly pushed his member forward. She flinched a bit at the intrusion trying to get adjusted to him filling her up so fully with only a single thrust. She nodded again for him to proceed and he did so slowly, easing in inch by inch until he hit her barrier.

"All right Kagome, this may hurt, but I'll be as gentle as I can", he said.

"Okay", she said, then nodded for him to continue.

Kagome screwed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the pain. Bankotsu thrust in past her barrier and she screamed in agony, burying her face in his shoulder and clutching at him as hot streams of tears poured from her red eyes. Her cry echoed along the walls deafeningly and he flinched at causing her so much pain. He held her against him in his arms, stroking her hair and kissing her face lightly between murmurs of sweet nothings, and still she continued to cry. He hated himself then for hurting her so much and the disgust boiled up within him and began to fester.

'Damn it! I never meant to hurt her like this…", he thought as he held her sobbing form in his arms.

He soon found himself whispering 'I'm sorry', over and over and over again against her ear. It took Kagome a while to think past her tears and unbearable pain to catch what Bankotsu was saying and when she understood, she pulled back a little to look him in the eyes. He wouldn't meet her gaze however and she had to force him to look at her with a warm hand against his chin.

"You have nothing to be sorry about", she said struggling to hold eye contact with him.

"But I do, Kagome; I hurt you, badly. There is no way I can live with myself if I continue to make love to you."

Kagome felt him pulling out of her slowly and in doing so creating an emotional distance between them that she knew would never be mended, but rather left open like an untreated wound.

She clutched at him fiercely and locked gazes with him. "Make love to me", she said.

He stared at her with disbelief as he asked, "You still want me to make love to you after I hurt you so badly?"

"I don't care. You didn't mean to hurt me and no matter what I'll still love you. You've made me the happiest woman in the world. Now make love to me", she said.

When he was reluctant to comply she ground her hips down on his rock hard member. He groaned in response and she did it again, this time harder. He moaned her name and she brought her lips to his in a fiery kiss, while still grinding her hips against his. When he finally thrust back, a hiss of breath slipped past her lips and she pulled away and moaned, keeping up the rhythm. His left hand found its place back at her hips and he used both his hands to guide the rhythm of their love making.

Her walls tightened around his member after each slow thrust and he groaned as the tightening increased the friction between their bodies. Kagome clung to him wetly as sweat dripped from their bodies from the strenuously, slow love making , flinging her head from side to side as each thrust brought her closer to that spectacular brink of sensation that sent shivers up her spine. Suddenly the slow pace wasn't enough; she needed to cum soon or she felt she may die inside. She began to pick up the pace, grinding down on Bankotsu's member hard and fast.

"Slow down Kagome", he said, trying to regain control of the rhythm.

She shook her head silently, her mouth open in a silent cry, before she panted out, "Harder…"

"No", he said firmly. "It'll only hurt you more if I thrust into you harder. You're still tender."

"I don't care. I just want to cum; I want us to cum together as one and I want it _now_", she hissed out.

"Damn Kagome…your so damn commanding during sex. I love it…" he said kissing the side of her neck.

Bankotsu made up his mind and decided that she would love him no matter what and that giving her what she wanted was the best thing he could do for her now. He started to thrust into her harder, drawing little moans and strangled cries from her mouth, which he relished in. Kagome's entire frame was jostled by their new pace and Bankotsu watched her breasts bounce freely with each short, yet deeply penetrating thrust into her body; and her walls clenched around his member, tighter and tighter each time he thrust into her, signaling that she was close to her climax. Bankotsu pushed her away from his upper body, supporting her weight with his hands at her back, changing the angle of his thrusts into her and making them deeper. The minute his member penetrated her at such an angle, he hit a pleasure spot deep within her which sent her spinning into a deep, wallowing sensation that threatened to consume her. He hit it again and she cried out, her inner walls clenching spasmodically around his member inside her.

"Bankotsu…" she moaned.

"I know, I know…I'm close too", he said, increasing the pace to a blinding rate.

With Bankotsu hitting her spot over and over again, she barely got enough oxygen in her lungs to cry out and only let out shallow sighs and pants.

"Yes…almost there…"she managed to pant out.

"I'm cumming…" he said in response, feeling her inner walls clench tightly around his member, making it hard for him to pull out.

"Me…Me too", she cried, unconsciously digging her nails into his back.

They came at last, with incoherent shouts of each other's names before Bankotsu pulled out of her, grabbed a blanket from Kagome's bag and snuggled in with her underneath it and fell fast asleep.

Kagome awoke to the melodic, morning chirps of birds outside the cave in Bankotsu's arms. She shivered as the cool air reached her bare body, sending goose bumps dancing up her arms. She snuggled back into the warmth of Bankotsu's body heat and tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't, because she was so sore. She realized it was from her rough love making with Bankotsu yesterday, but the thought didn't leave her feeling bitter, but rather happy and free. Sure a few pains from yesterday would fade, but her love for him would not. She decided that a soak in the nearby stream would do her good and help to ease her aches and pains if only for a little while. She kissed Bankotsu lightly on the forehead and quietly made her way over to her bag, grabbing a bra, a pair of panties and throwing on jumbo T-shirt and shorts, before quietly leaving the cave to go to the stream.

Bankotsu woke up slowly, taking in his surroundings and he knew right away something was missing from the scenery; Kagome the woman he loved was not there, waking up beside him, looking all sexy and tousled from her sleep. He couldn't think of where she could've gone; could bandits have raided the cavern and stolen her away from him?

'Get real dude' he thought to himself. There's no way some asshole bandits could have gotten away with stealing Kagome without her screaming and waking him up first or making some other form of disturbance. Besides nothing is out of place' he thought.

"So then, where could she be", he asked aloud.

Bankotsu went over and picked up his discarded pants from yesterday and put them on over his bare lower body; he could make due without his hakami—he didn't need it, the day had a comfortable spring warmth to it. He exited the cave in search of Kagome and caught sight of her wallowing in the cool water of the stream, completely naked. He ducked behind a tree and watched her as she bathed. This scenario was almost like the last time he had watched her bathe.

'This time though, I don't have to be an audience; I can be a full-blown participant now…' he thought with a grin.

He watched as the sun warmed her skin and made her wet skin radiate with an ethereal glow. Even the stream added to the beauty of the scene with its quiet rushing current looking like a sea of diamonds as the sun reflected on its surface.

"But the most beautiful thing over there is the woman I love", he whispered.

And she was his to have and boy did he want her bad! Bankotsu felt the stirrings of a gut wrenching arousal, that was fueled by the sight of Kagome naked again. He quickly devised a plan to get to her, without her noticing and found an alternate path around that took him upstream. He stripped off his pants and undid his braid and waded into the cool stream adjusting to the temperature of the water before he dove down into the water, swimming downstream to Kagome. Kagome of course was oblivious to Bankotsu's scheme and she just continued to soak in the deeper part of the stream, humming lightly to herself.

Kagome only felt a slight prickling as she sensed Jewel shards nearby, before Bankotsu surfaced behind her gripped her by the waist and her left shoulder and dunked them both into the water. Kagome surfaced first, sputtering and Bankotsu surfaced after her, with a grin plastered on his face.

"That wasn't funny Bankotsu", she cried wading her way to land.

"You know it was", he said following her.

"No, it wasn't! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry…I couldn't resist", he said with his devilishly, hot grin.

Kagome stepped onto land with unsteady legs and grabbed her clothes, throwing the jumbo T-shirt over her naked body.

"Where ya going", he asked.

"Back to the cave" she said, stuffing her shorts on and zippering and buttoning them up with her back turned to him.

"Still pissed off at me are we", he asked.

"Yup."

"Well let me make it up to you…"

"How", she asked, her interest suddenly piqued as she turned to face him again.

"You won't know until you come over here…"

Kagome finally took notice of the fact that he was completely naked and his erection was straining against his abdomen.

"If you're thinking of doing what I think you are, then forget it", she said coolly before turning her back on him and heading in the direction of the cave.

He rushed after her, stopping her in her tracks with his body completely naked before her, dripping fine rivulets of water down his arms, his chest, his abdomen, his…Kagome didn't allow her eyes to travel down the rest of the water's path and turned her eyes away from his body.

'I'm supposed to be angry with him, not wanting to jump into bed with him' she thought angrily, trying to keep her hormones and emotions under control.

Kagome couldn't control her quickening of her breath and pulse as his closeness excited her, though. She gasped when he lifted her chin gently and looked her in the eyes; she found his gaze holding a tenderness that nearly melted away her anger—nearly.

"I promise I'll make it worth your while…" he said, his voice holding a certain husky seductiveness that was usually reserved for a dark bedroom.

Kagome wasn't sure if it was his words, his voice or the fact that he was naked before her dripping wet, but whatever it was, she relaxed and she felt her defenses and anger being stripped away like a blanket, leaving her bare and exposed.

"All right", she said, her shoulders slumping with a release of tension.

He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips warmly to hers for a brief moment before he led her back to the stream. After pulling her T-shirt up over her head, she took the hint slipped her shorts off until she once again stood before him naked. He couldn't resist reaching out to caress her breasts lightly and she sighed in response. He led her back to the water's edge and made her sit with her legs dangling in the smooth current of the stream. He kissed her lightly before he entered the stream in front of her and pressed her legs apart with his broad shoulders. He then lifted her legs onto his shoulders, which forced her to support her weight with the palms of her hands.

"Lay down", he said and she slowly, reluctantly complied.

"W-what are you going to do", she asked breathless as she lifted her head and watched him. "I'm still sore from last night…I don't…"

"This shouldn't hurt at all, but if it does, let me know…" he said cutting off her doubtful statement.

He didn't let her utter another coherent sentence as he brought his tongue down to her swollen clit, flicking his tongue languidly against the swollen bud.

"B-Bankotsu…" she moaned as she arched her body against his mouth, gripping his tresses in two tight fists.

He did it again, producing the same response and he began to pick up the pace, flicking his tongue against her clit harder, at a more urgent pace.

"Bankotsu…oh Kami don't stop", she cried writhing against him.

Bankotsu buried his face deeper into her womanhood, pressing his tongue inside her, drawing heaving gasps and pants from her. The feel of Kagome's inner walls clenching around his tongue drove him over the edge and thrust it in gently causing her to climax in a spurt of cum. He licked her clean and wiped his chin slowly, savoring the taste of her on his tongue.

He lifted himself out of the water and leaned over her panting, sweat-drenched form and kissed her on the lips lightly.

"Are you all right", he asked.

She nodded faintly her body shuddering with the aftershocks of her tingling orgasm. Kagome was vaguely aware of him pulling away and she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I want you…" she panted.

"Are you sure? Aren't you still sore", he asked locking gazes with her.

"No, not anymore. Just please…take me…"

Bankotsu just couldn't seem to find himself denying any request she made, and so carefully lifted her off the ground and submerged them both in the water of the stream. He held her in his arms again with her legs straddling his hips and her arms clasped tight about his neck.

"Are you ready", he asked looking her square in the eyes.

"Yes…", she whispered.

He entered her, slowly pressing past her barrier until he was buried to the hilt within her. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, before he began to move inside her. Kagome cried out in pleasure, and not pain as Bankotsu's thick length penetrated her deeply and hit her sweet spot again and again. The clenching of her moist walls around his member drove him wild and he picked up the pace slightly, wanting to reach his climax soon.

"Bankotsu…", she hissed keeping pace with him. She could feel her climax growing close from the tightening of her gut.

"Oh Kami…Kagome! I'm cumming!"

"M-me too", she cried and stiffened in his arms holding him to her as her climax wracked her body with trembling waves of pleasure. As she climaxed in Bankotsu's arms she realized she could never love another—not ever.

The clenching of her walls around his member drove into the sweet bliss of his climax and he threw his head back and groaned her name. For a while the only thing that filled the silence between them was their labored breathing as they held each other in their arms and recovered from their mind blowing climax together.

"I love you…" Kagome murmured against the crook of his neck.

"I love you too", he said, kissing the top of her head lightly.

They held each other for a while longer until he finally pulled out of her and set her on her feet. She managed to keep steady as she stared into his eyes and she found a hint of amusement suddenly shining in his eyes before he grinned down at her.

"What's so funny", she asked tucking a strand of wet hair behind her ear.

"Nothing, really. I was just thinking back to the last time I watched you bathe. I think I like the ending of this scenario much better…"

"You what?! You dirty hentai! How could you?"

She turned her back on him in the middle of her ranting and he watched her with amusement still dancing in his eyes.

"How could you have invaded my privacy like that", she continued. "And without me knowing it for that matter! When? Tell me when did you watch me bathe you sneaky son of a…huh?"

Bankotsu gripped her chin cutting off the rest of her words. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly before pulling back slowly.

Kagome was still slightly disoriented as she asked, "W-what was…what was that for…"

He grinned at her as he said, "I had to do something, _anything_ to shut you up…"

"Oh! Don't start that up again! That's what started this whole mess in the first place", she said giving his shoulder a push.

"But aren't you glad it did", he said leaning in close to her and caressing her face.

She nodded and smiled contently then. "Yeah…" she said breathlessly.

She brushed away a few stray hairs that stuck to his forehead and the sides of his face gently and kissed him tenderly.

'And this is my way of paying you back' she thought with a smile.

The End

* * *

A/N: Yay! Wipes sweat from brow Phew, that was a workout! Thanks for all those who read both Anything to Shut you Up and this story! I really appreciate the support (and patience)! I hope you enjoyed it! And if the lemons sucked, I'm sorry all right! Thanks again for reading!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


End file.
